A Brother Grim
by Doc Reid
Summary: Twin brothers come to Dodge - each with their own ideals, until one is charged with murder. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

William Hale leaned against his horse and watched his twin brother fuss with his saddle, "You know Wallace, all your fussing is gonna get you into trouble," William laughed.

Wallace looked over his shoulder, "It's 'going' to get," he corrected William.

"Sure, whatever. Will you just get on your horse so we can get underway?" William said as he placed his foot into the stirrup.

"I'm just rechecking my trappings, that's all," Wallace smiled.

"Well if you hurry, we just might make it to Dodge before sundown," William said as he nudged his horse forward.

"Dodge? Is that where those older folks Ma and Pa knew moved to about twenty years ago?" Wallace asked.

"Ma and Pa knew a lot of older folks. Can you be more specific?" William asked his identical twin brother.

"You know the ones. He ran a hardware store or something, back east." Wallace stated.

"Oh. You mean the Jonas'," William grunted. "He never liked me. Always seemed to have some distrustful thing against me," William recalled.

"Well you did egg his windows a few times and got caught more than once," Wallace laughed.

"Knowing you, you likely told him I did it," William's eyes slid over to his brother. "You know I wouldn't do that! You're my brother. Now if you want to lay blame, start with Charlie Robinson. I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I could bounce an anvil in a swamp," Wallace shook his head thinking about some of the cold-hearted tricks Charlie had pulled.

"Yeah, he was something else. Mind you, he and I got along okay," William said as they rode along the trail toward Dodge City.

"Do you suppose the Jonas' are still alive?" Wallace asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Mr. Jonas seemed always tight with his money, and I doubt that he's ever part with it in after life!" William laughed. "He seemed like he was too crusty to die."

"Maybe some people are just better with money than you. Crusty or otherwise,"Wallace quipped for which he was awarded a clip across the shoulder of his brother. The two young men laughed even harder. "Let's go into Dodge and look them up. I'd like to hear some stories of Ma and Pa again," Wallace said.

"Well you fill your gut with stories of the past. I'll be in the present with booze and hopefully a pretty girl on my knee," William smiled.

Wallace shook his head, "maybe it's a good thing Ma and Pa are no longer with us," he smiled. "You would have put them in the ground for sure," he said.

"My dearest brother, it is only natural that I like . . . love the feminine species and good alcohol. You could stand some yourself," William pointed out.

"I'm not just going to give myself to every pretty girl that comes along. I have some morals, you know," Wallace replied. "Too many if you ask me," William said under his breath. The two men finally reached the road that would lead them to Dodge City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus Haggen strutted down Front Street. He had passed the Long Branch and the general store, leaving Kitty and a few patrons as well as Wilbur Jonas watching and wondering. The deputy was humming loud enough that all could hear. Slowly everyone on the boardwalk exchanged glances and shrugged. Some began to talk and wondered what was happening in Dodge that they hadn't heard about.

Kitty Russell shook her head and continued across the alley where she found Doc and Wilbur Jonas discussing the hill man's actions, "Did you see that, Kitty?" Doc asked and pointed to the jail house where Festus finally ended up.

"How could I miss it? Everyone on Front Street saw it!" Kitty looked at the two men. "What on earth do you suppose that was about?" she asked.

Doc thought about it hard. He clicked his fingers together as he had a thought, "I bet he was asked to call the dance on Saturday night! He surely looked like he had his rooster tail all fluffed out, didn't he?"

"He most certainly did," Jonas said in a slightly understated way. He and Ellen weren't really into the barn dances or the night-life that Dodge offered. Jonas made a face and then excused himself and went back into his store. Kitty and Doc watched the store owner for a moment, "One day I'd like him to loosen right up," Kitty smiled.

Doc looked at Kitty like she had kittens crawling out her ears. "I've heard stories about people like Jonas that have loosened up. I don't think Dodge could handle him," Doc winked causing Kitty to laugh. "That's a terrible thing to say," Kitty playfully swatted the doctor across the upper arm. He mocked a flinch and had a sly smiled under his moustache.

"Let's go and find out what Festus is up to," Kitty looped her arm around the doctor's arm. "Are we really that sure we want to know?" Doc asked. Kitty continued to laugh. "And Miss Russell, you said I was incorrigible?" Doc looked at the saloon owner. "I've had a very good teacher," she winked and Doc hand no chose but to leave it at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matthew," Festus moved closely to the marshal's desk. He could see that the lawman was busy with paperwork. "What is it Festus?" Matt asked without even looking up. Matt was scrambling to get papers together for Judge Brooker over a murder case in Spearville that he had investigated the week before.

"Wall, Matthew," Festus moved around the office as he formulated his question. Matt finally got annoyed, "Festus, what is it you want to ask me?"

Festus smiled and raced to the marshal's desk and leaned on it, Matt frowned slightly as he watched the hill man, "Matthew, you know of the barn dance this Saturday?"

"Yes."

"And you know that Mr. Wilson is having his band play?"

"Yes," Matt answered, this time his tone was a little more annoyed.

"Wall," Festus paused just as Kitty and Doc entered the office. Matt rolled his eyes wondering if he'd ever get the paperwork done. Festus looked quickly from the doctor and saloon owner to the marshal, "He asked me to call the dance, and I need to tell him that I won't be deputing that night. Can I?" Festus asked.

Kitty and Doc watched on.

Matt stood up from behind his desk, "Yes, Festus. You can call the dance on Saturday, but in the meantime, would you please let me do this paperwork and get out there and look after things?" Matt pointed to the door. Even Doc and Kitty didn't see those barbs coming, "ouch," Kitty said and pull Doc out of the office as they watch Festus scurry past them.

"Hum," Doc paused. "Matt seems to be bothered about something," Doc said as he turned back to the door, "Not now, Doc. You'll likely lose your head," Kitty warned. "How about a drink?" she offered instead.


	2. Chapter 2

William was a horse length ahead of Wallace as they road down Front Street. The afternoon was warm and sunny for the early spring. Many Dodge citizens were busy with brooms and rugs, beating out the dirt from winter. The warm weather seemed to have brought people out of hibernation, with women shopping and men chatting about one thing or another.

Wilbur Jonas was busy arranging broom, rakes and other instruments out front of his store when William motioned to his brother that the man out front of the general store was indeed Jonas, the man their parents knew form years before.

"Hey, Mr. Jonas!" Wallace hollered from his saddle.

Jonas turned and looked at the two young men. His brow furrowed as he tried to recognize them and why they would call him. No other patron would just call out his name, "Yes?" he said as he watched the two men step down from their mounts and loop their reins around the posts in front of the general store.

"You don't recognize us, do you?" William said.

Jonas looked at the two men like perhaps he was some how in their bad books, "No," he said meekly.

"I'm William, and this is Wallace," William thumbed over to his brother.

Jonas blinked as he thought about the names and finally out of the recesses of his memory, "Hale. William and Wallace Hale!" he smiled broadly. "My goodness, I certainly did not recognize you!" he extended his hand and shook both of the young men's hands. "You are both looking well!" Jonas continued.

We're doing alright, I suppose," Wallace smiled.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents," Jonas shook his head, "It must have been hard on you," he looked at the young men and studied their faces.

"It was at first," Wallace nodded, "but we've stuck together and seem to be doing okay for ourselves," he said.

"Ellen will be so pleased to see you," Jonas smiled. "Are you in Dodge for a while?" he asked.

"We thought we'd take a few days to get cleaned up, get a good meal, and a decent sleep," Wallace smiled.

"That's his idea. I have other ones," William smirked. Jonas smiled "You can take the city out of a man, but you can't that the man out of the city," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Why don't you boys stay at our place and save yourself some money," Jonas suggested.

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Jonas, but we wouldn't want to put you out," Wallace said.

"No, you wouldn't be putting us out. There's a spare room at the house with two beds, and Ellen loves to cook," Jonas urged. William and Wallace exchanged looks, "Sure, if you really don't mind," Wallace smiled.

"There may be an occasion I might stay in town," William hinted. Jonas nodded, "Oh, I understand," the store owner said with a sly smile under his silver moustache.

Kitty and Doc had reached the boardwalk in front of the store when Jonas stopped his two friends and introduced William and Wallace, "These two fine young men are sons of friends," he smiled like a proud father. Doc took delight in watching Jonas interact with the two men as they took a shine with Kitty Russell, "Miss Russell owns the Long Branch Saloon," Jonas pointed.

"And as a matter of fact," Kitty smiled, "Doc and I were just going of a drink. Would like to join us?" she looked at the two men.

"I'm already liking Dodge," William smiled broadly as he couldn't keep his eyes off the redheaded saloon owner. Both men followed Kitty across the alleyway leaving Doc and Jonas standing in front of the store, "You coming?" Doc asked.

The question landed on deaf ears as Jonas was still caught up in the moment of seeing two young men that reminded him of the life he and Ellen had back east, before the war.

"Jonas?" Doc nudged the store owner.

"Huh?" Jonas' intense blue eyes shifted to the doctor. "Are you joining us for a drink?"

Jonas looked around and noticed that he didn't have any customers, "Sure!" he smiled. "You know Doc, if Ellen ever finds out how much time I've been spending in the saloon, she'd have me sleeping in the shed!"

Doc smiled, "Well that at least sounds like a step up from the dog house," the doctor joked. Jonas looked at Doc was a slightly bemused expression on his face. Jonas hustled into the store and pulled his white apron off and placed it on the counter before flipping the sign to close and pulling the door shut. "You won't tell Ellen will you?"

Doc looked at the store owner with a look that was mixed with surprise and hurt, "Mr. Jonas! I'm a doctor. I don't tell tales out of school," Doc huffed with a slight hint of amusement on his face. Jonas realized what he'd said and smiled, "Thanks Doc," he said with a boyish smile on his face. Doc chuckled at the store owner's facial expression.

Soon, Doc and Jonas had caught up with Kitty and the two Hale boys. Both men sat at the table and Kitty asked Sam to bring them each a drink, "These two young men have been telling me all about their parents and you and Ellen," Kitty smiled at Jonas.

"Oh?" he almost looked embarrassed.

"Nothing bad, Mr. Jonas. Honest," Wallace patted the store owner on the shoulder. The comment brought relief . "We were just say how you and Mrs. Jonas were like second parents to us," Wallace smiled. William said nothing.

"Yes, we were, I suppose," Jonas said as he watched Sam place the glass in front of him, he nodded a thank you to the barkeep. "It's too bad that your folks moved away when they did. And then fell to typhoid after the war," Jonas said with sadness in his voice. "And then Ellen and I moved here. But your aunt took good care of you, by the looks of things," he smiled.

"She did her best," William said before he took a sip from his glass. Kitty's eyebrows knitted together at William's comment. She looked at the two brothers and realized that although identical in appearance they were far different in personality, and William had an edge to him. She chose not to comment about the two young men's aunt, instead she's asked Jonas on the side some time.

Kitty smiled and excused herself from the table, all the men stood as she left - all but William. The young man remained seated and out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Kitty walked back to the bar. He slowly sipped on his drink as the other men chatted.

Kitty stood next to Sam a tried not to notice William's look, but she couldn't help it. Kitty shook herself and figured that she was misunderstanding the young man. Quickly Kitty busied herself with other customers while trying to hide from William's brooding eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt entered the Long Branch and sauntered over to the bar where Kitty was busy with customers. The lawman couldn't help notice Doc and Jonas with the two young men, "what's going on over there?" Matt ticked his head in the direction of the table of men.

"Oh, Jonas has some out of town visitors," Kitty kept busy, "I'm not fond of the one on the right," she indicated about William. "Oh?" Matt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He gives me the hebijeebies," Kitty stated. "He's certainly not as charming as his brother," she continued as she looked over to the table.

"Identical twins, huh?" Matt grunted. "If they switched places would you still know who's who?" the marshal quipped. "Very funny, Matt," Kitty said sarcastically.

Matt winked and pushed off from the bar and noticed that the one young man was indeed watching Kitty at the bar, until Matt began walking toward the table. The marshal stood behind Doc, "Looks like a good time is being had by all," he said.

Jonas stood, "Oh, hello Marshal!" he realized he should be getting back to the store.

"I hear these two young men are friends of your's," Matt looked at the Hale brothers, and in particular William.

"Yes. This is Wallace and William Hale. Ellen and I were good friends of their folks, Lloyd and Martha," Jonas smiled.

Wallace smiled and stood, "Just call me Wally," he said extending his hand to shake Matt's. William was slower to his feet, "I go by William," he shook Matt's hand and instantly Matt knew what Kitty was talking about, "Welcome to Dodge," Matt smiled at the two men, "I hope you enjoy your time here," he said.

William shrugged, "So far it hasn't been too bad," he said as his eyes drifted to Kitty Russell again. Matt pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Now remember, Ellen will be looking for you at supper time," Jonas said as he began to leave the saloon. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and if you need anything, you know where to find me," Jonas waved to the Hale boys. Doc brought his hand up to indicate a good bye wave.

Matt walked back to the bar, "Is Jonas become a regular?" Matt looked over his shoulder and watched Jonas leave. "I'm beginning to think so," Kitty snickered.

Matt leaned on the bar and looked at Kitty, "I can see what you mean about that William character," he casually looked over his shoulder to the table. William was now standing looking like he was getting ready to leave. Wallace remained seated next to the doctor, "Na, I'll stay here for a while," the young man said.

"So it's just not my imagination," Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head no, "He's as cold as they come," Matt said as he and Kitty watched William leave the saloon. The young man looked over to the bar and saw that Matt and Kitty were watching him. A strange smile curled his lips as he pushed through the swing-doors and out onto the boardwalk. William decided to look around Dodge for another saloon - one with a little more action.

"Well, I hope he doesn't cause any problems for Jonas," Kitty said.

"Maybe I should ask Jonas why William is the way he is," Matt stated.

"Oh, that might upset Jonas," Kitty warned. "Maybe wait to see if he settles down. He's just likely showing off," Kitty said.

"Maybe," Matt flatly replied. "If I get a sense that he's looking for trouble, thought, I will be talking to Jonas about him," Matt stated. Kitty agreed, but hoped that she and Matt were wrong and reading more into the young man then need be. Matt tipped his hat and left the saloon.

William Hale slowly walked along the boardwalk until it ended near the outskirts of Dodge. He looked at the large building on the opposite side of the street. Men were coming and going and the sound of a piano could be heard from where he stood. William smiled as he walked across the street and entered the Double Duce Saloon. The place was crowned with most of Dodge's less respectful citizens who swore and drank heavily. No one stopped to watch the stranger enter the establishment and cozy up to the crowded bar.

"Hey, you're new in town, aren't you?" Annabella asked as she circled around behind William and finally squeezing in next to him. Her hair was drawn up in a bun, capped with a terara with black feathers and sequins adorning it. The black matched the trim on the woman's tight red dress.

William eyed the woman up and down, "Yeah, I'm new in town alright," he smiled coyly. "You would like to show me around?" he smiled.

"We can start right here," Annabella smiled. "Buy me a drink first," she had mischief in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Sure thing, Miss..." he stopped as she filled in her name, "Annabelle," she smiled. "You can call me Belle, tho," she winked. William motioned to the barkeep for two glasses, "What would you like to drink, Belle," he said. William couldn't keep his eyes off the woman. "I love wine. Red wine," she smiled. William nodded and looked at the barkeep, "One red wine and a whiskey," he placed several coins on the bar and turned back to Annabelle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it's been really nice chatting with you," Doc said as he stood up from the table. "I enjoyed those insights on Jonas as well," Doc ticked his head. "It's funny how you work right next to a person and you don't even know them," the doctor said as he brushed his hand across his moustache.

"I just hope Mr. Jonas doesn't get mad at me for telling you some things," Wallace said as he stood.

"Why should he get mad? There's nothing to be ashamed of," Doc patted the young man on the upper arm. "Enjoy your visit in Dodge," he smiled and headed to the door. Doc waved to Kitty as he left. She watched Wallace walk to the door and leave. Even at that, his exit was much different from William's earlier exit. Sam Noonan watched Kitty, "Everything all right, Miss Kitty?"

"I hope so Sam," she looked over to Sam.

"Well, they seem like nice enough fellows," Sam said with his velvet baritone.

"Yes, I know Wallace is, but I'm just not sure about the other one," Kitty's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "He seems like a loose cannon to me," she stated.

"Well, I'm sure that the marshal will keep an eye on him. Jonas won't take it lightly if William causes trouble either," Sam said and went on about his business. Kitty smiled, knowing Sam's insight was what she really needed to hear. Kitty smiled to herself with a sense of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt paused outside of the general store. He really did want to talk to Wilbur Jonas about the one Hale brother, but he respected Kitty's request and continued down the street. The town seemed to be growing with anticipation for the coming spring barn dance, as store owners and restaurants had decorated their windows, some even offering prizes for the best dancers and such. Matt smiled as he longed for the day that he could hand is badge to someone else and dance that dance with Kitty Russell.

The marshal continued his rounds and decided that he'd walk in the direction of the barn, where the spring dance was to be held. Matt walked along the boardwalk, and just as he suspected found Festus atop a ladder stringing banners across the front of the barn. The deputy didn't see Matt at first, "I didn't realize that calling the dance also involved decorating the barn," Matt said sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

Festus lost his balance and grabbed the top of the barn door to steady himself, "Oh, hiya, Matthew," he said sheepishly as he regained his balance before climbing down the ladder.

Matt said nothing as he watched the hill man descend the rickety wooden ladder, "You know, if Doc found you on that thing, he'd have your hide," Matt pointed at the ladder.

"I only climb that ladder once er twice a year," Festus defended himself. "It ain't like that ol' clammy-handed pill-pusher is about ta give me a hand and get these here banners up," Festus squawked.

"Clammy-handed pill-pusher, huh?" Matt tried not to show that he found the comment very funny.

"That's what I jist said," Festus growled.

"Well I wouldn't say it again, if I were you," Matt's eyes brows rose up to his hatband as he watched the doctor approach. Festus turned on his heels and fear swept over him as he thought that Doc might have over heard the conversation. "Doc," Festus weakly smiled.

"You look like you just ate a canary," Doc quipped.

"Now, why would I eat something like that?" Festus frowned at the doctor.

"It's an expression. You look guilty," Doc said shaking his head. "If you ever learn to read, you'd know these things," stated.

"Pshaw," Festus grumped and walked back to the barn.

"It sure would be great if he put as much effort into deputing as he does these dances," Matt half laughed. Doc smiled, "Well, I'm glad he's calling this one," Doc said as he watched the hill man ordering his helper, Louie Pheeters around. "Poor Louie," Doc grunted with a slight smile on his face.

"Say, Doc," Matt started to walk back down Front Street with the doctor, "What do you make of Jonas' friends, the Hale brothers?"

Doc paused in the street, "That Wally fellow is nice enough. The other one, William, is a bit of a cold one," Doc looked at Matt. "Why?"

"Kitty got a bad feeling about William. I'd like to ask Jonas about him, but Kitty thinks that would upset him," Matt said.

"Matt, I learned a few things from Wally about Jonas today. If you feel you need to talk to him, do it. I never in my life would have guessed he was a Union soldier, not to mention being involved in that terrible surrender at Harpers Ferry," Doc ticked his head.

"He what?" Matt looked at the doctor.

"That's what Wally told me. After the Union surrendered at Harpers Ferry, he was imprisoned at Libby and then transferred to Belle Isle," Doc stated. "I guess that's why I never saw him at Libby." Doc made a face as he remembered his time at the prion for Union soldiers and officers. "What a hell-of-a time in our history," Doc said in a hushed voice. "If you can live through that, I'm sure you can handle a question about a friend's behaviour," Doc looked Matt in the eye.

"Come along with me," Matt urged the doctor. "Sure," Doc said as they two men continued to walk down the street toward the general store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Hale was now seated at a table with an active game of poker taking place. Annabelle sat on his lap and pointed to the cars he should play. William was losing miserably, however, he was having a very good time. He and Annabelle looked at each other in sinful ways until it finally caught up with him, "I'm folding," he said nudging Annabelle aside so he could stand.

"Got somethin' else on your mind, hey?" one of the men joked.

William took Annabelle by the arm to the bar, "Bottle of wine and a cigar," he asked the barkeep who obliged. "You led the way my sweety," he looked at Annabelle. The woman smiled wickedly at William and wiggled her index finger at him. William followed the finger as she led him up the stairs - his heart beat harder with anticipation of what was yet to come. He bit at his lower lip as he tried to contain himself.

Slowly Annabelle reached a door to one of the rooms on the upper floor. She stood with her back against the door. William placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and moved closer. He could almost taste her. He wet his slips and kissed Annabelle deeply. Annabelle giggled as she slowly opened the door into the bedroom.

Once he stepped inside, William closed the door and walked to the little table so he could set the bottle of wine down. Hastily he placed the unlit cigar next to the bottle. His eyes drifted over to Annabelle who sat on the side of the bed with a sleeve of her dress part way down her arm. William quickly pulled the blind in the window and then moved to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt entered the general store followed closely by Doc. Jonas looked up from his books, "Hello, again," he smiled at the two men.

"Jonas," Matt said as he approached. "Have you got a few minutes?"

Jonas closed his book, "Yes," he looked at the marshal and then to the doctor and back again. "Is there some thing wrong?" his intense blue eyes locked onto Matt's as his forehead furrow. Matt smiled, "I sure hope not," Matt said relaxing his stance slightly. He could see Jonas sigh with relief. Doc moved to Matt's side and waited for Matt to ask about William.

Matt moved into the store a little more, "Now, Jonas, I don't want you think the worse," Matt said.

"It's William, isn't it?" Jonas blinked. "What's he done?"

Matt and Doc exchanged glances before they both looked at Jonas with slight surprise, "How did you know?"

Jonas' eyes dropped to the floor as he drew a deep and disappointed breath, "He's always been a bit of a hell-raiser," Jonas looked up at Matt. "I just hope that he has grown out of it by now," he said.

Matt nodded, "Me too," he smiled.

"What has he done?" Jonas asked as he stepped out from behind the service counter.

"Nothing yet. He was making Kitty Nervous, however," matt frowned.

"I can imagine. If you'd like I'll have a talk with him," Jonas offered.

Matt shook his head and smiled, "Let's not put the cart before the horse, okay?" For that Jonas smiled slightly, "Thanks, marshal."


	5. Chapter 5

William rolled over on to his back and sighed, "I haven't tasted that in a long time," he smiled at Annabelle who had just poured them a glass of wine. She smiled as she handed the glass across the bed. William gladly accepted the glass and took a sip. Annabelle sat on the edge of the bed and drank from her glass – her eyes penetrated deeply into William's, Penny for your thoughts," she smiled.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" William smiled.

"I suppose. Are you planning to run up a tab?" Annabelle asked coyly.

William laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get every cent," he smiled and fell back onto the bed.

"I should get back to the barroom," Annabelle said as she pulled her dress on and asked William to do up the buttons at the back. "Join me for another drink when you come downstairs," she ran her index finger down William's cheek and then across his chin. "I'll be there shortly," he said while sitting up and picking up his shirt from the chair next to the bed.

Annabelle walked to the door and opened it, and with a seductive wink, she stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her.

Jason Blackwell stood in the hallway with his arms crossed. He glared at the saloon girl as she walked toward him," What do you want?" she curtly asked.

"You know what I want," Blackwell said in a firm low voice.

"You'll have to wait. We're not through," Annabelle walked past Blackwell to the stairs, however, the grizzled man grabbed her sharply by the upper arm, "You'd better get the money this time," he growled. "What the hell do you think I keep you around for?" he released her arm just as sharply. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "One day you won't have me to talk at like that," she almost spit in his face, but stopped short for fear of a slap or worse, his fist.

Blackwell continued to glare at the young woman as she walked to the stairs. His attention was then drawn to the door of the room that Annabelle had just left. Blackwell's eyes scanned William from head to toe.

William pulled the door closed and walked toward Blackwell, "What do you want?" he looked closely at Blackwell. Blackwell said nothing and turned the opposite direction and walked to the far end of the hall and entered at room slamming the door closed behind him.

William shrugged and walked to the stairway. As he got closer, the mumble of the room below intensified. Slowly he walked down the stairs and again not one man turned to look – they just continued on with what they were doing.

William strolled to the bar and rejoined Annabelle for that other drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wallace stood from the table at Del Monico's and placed several coins on the table to pay for his lunch. He gave a friendly wave to the waiter and walked to the door and the hat rack for his hat.

Wallace stepped out onto the boardwalk and saw Wilbur Jonas across the street. Matt and Doc were standing with him out front of the store. With a smile on his face, the young man carefully crossed the busy street to meet up with his friends, new and old.

Matt looked over and saw Wallace, "Hello, Wally," the marshal smiled. Doc and Jonas watched the young man, "Marshal. Doc, Mr. Jonas," he smiled back.

"Have you seen your brother?" Jonas asked. The store owner had a habit of blinking when he was either nervous or trying to be assertive - in this case it was the later one.

Wallace shook his head no, "Not since he left the saloon a while ago," he shrugged. "Let me guess, he's in trouble already," he said looking at Matt.

"No," Matt smiled. "But according to Jonas, he's prone to getting into trouble," Matt stated. Wallace nodded, "Yeah, there's be a time or two," he looked sheepishly at Jonas who knew William well enough.

Jonas spoke up, "The marshal said William was making Miss Kitty at the Long Branch feel uncomfortable," the store owner said in a hushed voice.

Wallace frowned, "he does that from time to time," he said looking from Jonas to Matt.

"Is he likely to do anything more?" Matt asked as he tucked his thumbs over his belt.

Wallace shook his head no, "Not likely with Miss Kitty. I'm sure he clued in when you kept talking to her that she wasn't the type he looks for," Wallace's face reddened. The three men didn't know how to react to Wallace's comment. "I see," Jonas said and then excused himself as several costumers entered the store - he followed them into the building, however his mind was clearly on the conversation that was continuing out on the boardwalk.

"Well, Matt, you will just have to keep a watch on him. We'll help," Doc indicated to Wallace and himself.

"I'd appreciate that," Matt smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, " I'll talk to Kitty for a few minutes," Matt moved past the two men on his way to the Long Branch Saloon.

"How did Mr. Jonas get involved with that conversation?" Wallace asked.

"Matt really protects Kitty and he was concerned with William's actions. He just asked Jonas what kind of fellow your brother is," Doc tried to answer. "I think Jonas' assessment was reasonable and not harsh," Doc smiled.

"I've always liked the Jonases," Wallace smiled. Doc sort of chuckled, "I've 'known' them since they moved here after the war, but never have really 'known' them," Doc said. "Only in the last little while, have we gotten to know each other a little more," Doc smiled and looked back into the store.

One of Jonas' partons was giving him a hard time about something. "This is when he's in his element," Doc said while trying not to laugh. Wallace wore a big smile on his face, "We'd better not stay here," he nudged the doctor on the elbow. The two men quickly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William sipped from his glasses, "Who was that ape in the hallway upstairs?" he asked.

"No one," Annabelle looked down at the bar. William's eyes narrowed and then he noticed the red mark on Annabelle's upper arm, "Did he do that to you?"

"Oh, that?" Annabelle looked at her arm, "No. No he didn't. Look, I have to serve some other customers," she smiled and began to pull away, "If he ever lays a hand on you again, he'll answer to me," William whispered into her ear. She swallowed as she didn't want to get anyone involved with the business that Jason Blackwell was running.

"Look, I'm okay. Really," Annabelle smiled. "I owe him a little money," she pulled free of William. "I'll see you later," she smiled weakly and winked before she left to mingle with other partons in the saloon.

William's eyes lifted to the ceiling and narrowed. He knew what type of place he was in, but he didn't like the treatment that Annabelle received. He threw back the rest of his drink and pushed off from the bar to head back into town.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty leaned on the bar and had her chin propped on her palm, "Well, as long as I don't have to deal with William Hale, I'll be just fine," she said flatly to Matt.

"Well, Wally seems to think he's moved on to," Matt paused and then leaned forward, "richer feeling grounds," he stood back up. Kitty held back a laugh, "I can well imagine where that might be," she stood straight. Matt knew what Kitty meant, "Well, I don't plan to follow him all over town," the marshal stated.

"I would hope not!" Kitty's eyebrows rose up.

"Doc, Jonas and Wally said they'd keep their eyes and ears open to see if William has stepped beyond his welcome here," Matt said.

"Well I do feel badly for Jonas and Ellen," Kitty made a sour face. "Having out of town visitors and friends of the family, to have one of them under the microscope," she sighed. "Well, maybe nothing will happen," she tried to smile at Matt.

"Let's hope so," Matt smiled back.

The quietness of the room abruptly changed as Festus Haggen came through the swing doors of the Long Branch, "Phew! It sure is getting ta be spring out thar," he said while wiping his brow with his oversized bandana. The hill man was a master of getting a few beers from Kitty. "Almost summer-like," he puffed again as he leaned on the bar near Matt.

"Festus, what on earth have you been doing?" Kitty asked.

Festus again wiped his brow, this time with an exaggerated sweep of his forearm, "Miss Kitty, I've been bustin' my britches getting that barn set up fer the dance on Saturday," he shook his head as if he had been asked to walk from coast to coast. Matt rolled his eyes.

Doc and Wallace had now entered the saloon and Doc over heard the hill man, "You've been busting your britches?!" the physician huffed. "How about poor Louie?!"

Festus shrunk with the question from behind. The deputy slowly turned, "oh, hiya, Doc," he smiled weakly. Doc snorted, "Trying to milk Kitty out of another drink, aren't you?" he said as he stepped to the bar with Wallace at his side.

"Now, Doc! How can you say such a thang?" Festus squeaked out the question.

Doc looked up at the deputy, "Well, it wasn't difficult at all," he said with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache. Festus' jaw dropped open before he realized he'd walked straight right into Doc's verbal trap. Festus narrowed his right eye, "You old scutter. You'd take a beer if Miss Kitty offered it to you too," he pointed at the doctor.

"I most certainly would!" Doc smiled at the deputy and was as pleased as punch with himself.

Matt leaned forward, "You know you two would likely make more money as a vaudeville act then you do with real jobs," he said. "You should take that routine on the road!" he quipped. By now both Kitty and Wallace couldn't contain themselves and the broke into an eruption laughter. Both Doc and Festus made faces before they began to laugh at themselves. Matt placed his hand on Doc's shoulder and squeezed slightly to indicate he meant it as a joke. Doc nodded.

"Okay, for the hard-working deputy, and the ever carrying doctor and Wallace Hale, a beer on me," Kitty winked and picked up three glass mugs and set them on the top of the bar.

"Hey, what about me?" Matt asked as he leaned onto the bar withy a humoured hurt in his eyes.

"I thought you were still on duty," Kitty blinked at the marshal with an impish smile just barely curling her lips. There was mischief in her eyes, however.

"Well, I am, but like Festus said, it's almost summer like out there. You wouldn't want me to dehydrate, would you?" Kitty laughed again, "Is there a sign out front that attacks incorrigibles to this place?" she smiled.

Doc pursed his lips, "I'll check on my way out," he smiled. Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas walked to his home and found Ellen in the front garden, "Ellen!" he smiled.

"Wilbur?" she looked around and wondered why her husband was home at that time of day, "Is everything all right?"

Wilbur stopped in front of his wife, "Oh, yes. You will be so happy with what I have to tell you," he smiled as he thought more about Wallace than of William.

"Oh?" Ellen stopped what she was working on and looked at Wilbur in the eyes. They smiled, "This must be good news!" Ellen smiled back.

"You'll never guess who will be our guests for a few days?" he said.

"Guests? Here?" Ellen looked slightly flustered, "Wilbur Jonas, who have you invited to stay with us?"

"Wallace and William Hale," Jonas smiled.

Ellen looked at Wilbur and slowly smiled, "Lloyd and Mildred Hale's sons?" Wilbur nodded, "Yes. You won't believe how they've grown into good looking young men," Jonas smiled.

"Oh, Wilbur. How I long to hear about the Hales before the war. I long to listen to stories of simpler times with our two families back in Missouri," she smiled.

Jonas paused and swallowed, "If it wasn't for that damn war," he muttered.

Ellen smiled, "We're better off now," she patted her husband on the upper arms as he played with her lace collar. "I know," he spoke softly, "I didn't want Lloyd to join. We all knew he wasn't a strong man," Jonas sighed.

"Don't think about the war anymore, Wilbur. It's a long time ago," Ellen said.

"It was until I saw those boys today," he smiled and blinked. "Seeing them is like looking at both their folks," he shook his head and drew a deep breath, "but you are right. The war was a long time ago and we need to enjoy our time now," he forced a smile.

"Yes indeed," Ellen said. "Now, just what am I feeding these two young guests?"

"Oh!" Jonas had almost forgotten the beef roast he'd bought at the butchers, "I picked this up and brought it here now. I assume you'd like to cook it before supper," he smiled as he handed the sack he had over his shoulder to his wife.

Ellen chuckled, "It would be better cooked," she said, taking the sack and pulling the wrapped piece of meet from the bag. "Now you get back to that store so we can pay for this!" she swatted Jonas playfully. "Yes, ma'am," he said and walked back toward Front Street.

As Jonas walked back to the store, images of Lloyd Hale filled his mind. How they tried so hard to stop the Confederates from taking the blockade, and the look on Lloyd's face as he was bayoneted. Jonas' brow furrowed as he tried desperately to forget the look on his dying friend's face as he himself was taken at gunpoint on that September day in 1862.


	7. Chapter 7

William meandered down Front Street while looking in shop windows. His attention was drawn to a bonnet in a millinery shop window. He looked the bonnet over and decided that he was going to buy it for Annabelle. It was made from rich royal blue velvet with matching ribbons. With a smile on his face, William stepped into the store to buy the hat.

"It's one of our finest," the clerk said as she placed it into an octagon-shaped box. "Would you like a bow?" she asked as she gently placed the lid on the box.

"Yeah, that would be great," William smiled as he watched the clerk cut a length of ribbon and wrap it artistically around the box.

"There you go, young man," the clerk said and slid the box across the counter. "That will be two dollars and twenty cents," she extended her hand for the money. William placed the money into her hand and picked up the box and left the store.

It was late in the day and William decided that he'd better make his way back to Jonas' General store in order to find his way to dinner. Whether he'd stay at the Jonas residence for the evening was yet to be seen.

Wallace was at the generals store and assisting Jonas by moving bushel barrels into the store so that Jonas could lock up for the night.

Wallace looked up at his brother, "Where have you been?" he stood up from the basket of apples he was about to move.

"Around. Why?" William grunted.

"Nothing really," Wallace said although he was curious as was Jonas who was now standing next to Wallace.

"I was making friends," William said coyly. Jonas looked down at the box in William's hand. The look on his face was one of displeasure. William looked at Jonas and could tell what he was thinking. Both men just stood looking at each other. Jonas said nothing and turned back into the store. Wallace turned ad watched him and then brought his eyes back to his brother, "Don't start with that again," Wallace warmer his brother.

"He started it a long time ago," William sneered.

"Come on, be nice for a few days, will you?" Wallace tried to plead with William. "And it will just be a few days," William firmly stated. Wallace's brow furrowed at his brother's attitude, "You know one day you're going to find your self neck deep in trouble of your own making," Wallace said through his teeth.

William huffed, "I can see why you and Jonas get along so well. You're just like him." William stood impatiently waiting for Wallace to finish helping with the baskets and for Jonas to close the store.

Finally Jonas finished and blew out the oil lamp before picking up his suit coat. He fished around in his coat pocket for the ring of keys and walked to the door pulling it closed behind him.

Jonas locked the door, "Now let us see what Ellen has prepared for dinner," he smiled at Wallace. His expression changed slightly when he saw the look on William's face. "If you'd rather stay in town," Jonas said to William.

"Na," he shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've had a good home cooked meal," he tried to smiled. Wallace could feel the tension between the two men.

"Fine," Jonas said and walked to the end of the boardwalk and turned up the lane toward his house. Wallace walked beside the store owner while William walked several paces behind. His mind was not on the coming meal, but Annabelle.

Once the three men reached the house, William hastily set the box down at the side of the porch, not wanting Ellen to think it was for her. Strangely he liked Ellen quite a lot, but harboured resentment toward Wilbur for the death of his father in the war. Regardless of how hard Jonas tried to imply that he could not save Lloyd Hale, it fell on deft ears with William. In that it not only hurt Jonas, but also angered him.

Jonas opened front door of the house and walked through. Wallace and William followed. Ellen was standing near the large cook stove in the back room. She looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled, "Well, you look at you boys!" she moved toward Wallace. "Oh, I shouldn't call you boys, you are strapping young men, and just look at you," she hugged Wallace and then William. She didn't have to ask which twin was William, she could tell by the look in her husband's eyes.

"Make yourselves at home," Jonas motion with a sweeping gesture toward the chairs in the parlour. "Would you like a drink?" he asked the two men.

William slowly walked into the parlour, "Yeah, thanks," he said trying to show some enthusiasm as he looked around the room. The furnishings were modest.

"That would be very nice," Wallace smiled and watched Jonas pour three glasses of brandy. He handed one to Wallace who in turn handed it to William. Wallace happily accepted the second glass and lifted it to toast Jonas and Ellen, "Thank you for inviting us to dinner," he smiled.

Wilbur Jonas and Ellen smiled at Wallace. Jonas forced himself to smile at William who made a half-hearted attempt to raise his glass in celebration. Ellen watched the man and decided now was the time to call for supper, "now if you would take your places at the table," she said in a motherly tone. The three men entered the dinning room and Jonas took his place at the head of the table. Ellen had places set for William and Wallace alone one side, her chair was opposite but next to Wilbur's.

"Everything looks wonderful, Mrs. Jonas," Wallace smiled as he nestled in next to Jonas.

"Oh, thank you Wally," she smiled.

"Smells wonderful, too," William added. "My compliments to the cook," he smiled at Ellen. Wilbur nodded, "My Ellen was always good with cooking," he tried to smile at William who weakly smiled back, "Yes, I can see that," he said as he placed food on his plate. The rest of the meal was pretty quite with acceptation of the request for a bowl to be passed back in one direction or another.

"Once we're through with dinner, we can all sit in the parlour. I want to hear what you've been doing all these years," Ellen smiled at the twins.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Jonas, I was hoping to meet yo with a new friend in town," he smiled. Wilbur's eyes locked onto William and his jaw muscle tightened. With a drawn breath, Jonas decided the evening would be better enjoyed without him. "Will you be returning for the night?" Jonas asked.

"Not tonight," William shifted his eyes from Jonas to Wallace.

"Then I will lock the door later on," Jonas stated. And with that the store owner smiled at his wife, "That was a delicious meal!" he patted Ellen on the hand. William stood up from the table, "Now if you'll excuse me," he said to Ellen before he gathered his hat and gun-belt and left the Jonas residence, picking up the bonnet box on his way back into town.


	8. Chapter 8

William walked back along the lane and the more he thought about Wilbur Jonas the more angry he became, "Couldn't save my father. Hell, he was standing right next to him," he growled. "That old goat lives and my Pa died because he said he couldn't get to him on time. Wilbur Jonas can go to hell for all I care," he sputtered as he reached Front Street. William's next destination was the Double Duce Saloon. He drew a deep breath and looked down at the bonnet box and Annabelle was immediately on his mind.

Back at the Jonas household, Ellen finally settled into her chair. Wilbur and Wallace had their drinks, "Wally, what is going on with William," she asked candidly.

Wallace sighed, "It goes back to when Pa died," he started. "Please, Wally. Don't." Wilbur asked.

Ellen looked at her husband. "Wilbur?"

He was stuck. The thing he never wanted anyone else to hear was not going to come out into the open. Jonas blinked and then took the rest of his drink. He stood and poured another while Ellen watched him. Jonas swallowed that drink back before he poured the third and turned back to the two people in the room. Ellen watched him intensely.

Jonas walked to the hearth and leaned against the mantle and closed his eyes, "I hoped no one would ask about this," he whispered.

Ellen stood, "About what?" she placed her hand on his forearm and looked him in the eyes, "Wilbur. What's wrong?" she asked. Jonas looked at his wife and bit his lip as the flood of memories came crashing in on him, "I tried to warn Lloyd that the Confederates were taking our post. He wouldn't have any of it and then they finally broke through the barricades and we scrambled to get word to the get the stockade protected, it was too late. I was held tightly by three southerners, one holding a knife to my throat and Lloyd fought another two, and one killed him in cold blood. How I tried to fight to get free and to help, but I couldn't. Then one of them knocked me unconscious," his voice trailed off in sadness.

"When I woke up, I found out that I would spend the rest of the war in a prison camp," Jonas swallowed and took another drink. Ellen and Wallace exchanged awkward looks. Wallace didn't even know the details fo the events that led to his father's death at Harpers Ferry.

"I feel responsible for Lloyd's death, and William is holding me to it," Jonas continued. "I've tried to tell him so many times, and now he just angers me," Jonas stated.

Wallace stood and walked over to Jonas, "Mr. Jonas, there are many things Williams uses as excuses for his behaviour. I know you are one of them, and for that I'm eternally sorry," the young man said. "But you have to forget William. He's on a road to self destruction and it isn't your fault. Please, understand that I don't blame you, nor should be anyone else, for Pa's death," Wallace smiled and place his left hand on Jonas' shoulder.

Jonas blinked away unshed tears, "Thank you for understanding," he tried to smile.

"Oh, Wilbur, all this times . . . " Ellen said as she guided Jonas to his favourite chair. "Now you sit down and relax," she ran her hand across his shoulders as a sing of reassurance. He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Wally," he looked over to the young man.

Wallace smiled, "You don't need to apologize to me. It sounds like you did your best, and no one really wins in a war. Thank you for trying. In my book you did your best," the young man tried to smile. Jonas looked up to Wallace and smiled, "Thank you," he gulped. Ellen hovered next to Wilbur and rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Jonas brought his free hand up and cupped his wife's before he gently kissed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William reached the doorway of the Double Duce and looked into the busy hall. He looked to see if he could spot Annabelle so that he could present her with his gift. William made a face when he didn't see his pretty young friend. He twisted his mouth and pushed through the swing-doors and into the room - again no one gave him much notice.

William moved through the crowd and over to the bar, "Barkeep? Where's Annabelle?"

The barkeep shrugged, "She was here a while ago. Maybe she up in her room," he pointed up the stairs.

William huffed, "Thanks," he said flatly as he wove his way through the crowd in order to get to the stairs. With a want to see Annabelle, William took the stairs two at a time and quickly reached the hallway at the top.

The red velvet and silver foil wallpaper reflected the light from the oil lamps that lined the hall which gave the hall a warm and cozy glow. Sounds could be heard from the rooms. William walked along until he reached the room where he and Annabelle had spent some magical time. William leaned against the door and listened to hear if she might be with someone else, but there was no sound at all from the other side of the door.

William knocked on the door, "Annabelle?" He heard movement but no one answered.

Hale's eyebrows knit together, "Annabelle?" he called in a slightly louder voice. William took an angered deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Annabelle was curled up on the bed.

"Annabelle?" William moved closer. The room was dark, all except for the ambient light from the street lamp below the window.

"Go away," she sobbed and rolled away from William.

William placed the bonnet box on the foot of the bed and moved to the bedside table. He struck a match and lifted the glass globe on the lamp and slid the match underneath - instantly the wick leaped to life with a flame. William pushed the globe back into place and then looked over to Annabelle. He swallowed deeply, "Who did this to you?" his hand shook as he reached out to touch Annabelle's blacken cheeks and eyes.

Annabelle shook her head no, "I can't tell you," she sobbed some more and tried to pull away from William. "You have too," he ordered. "Tell me Annabelle, or I'll tear every man in Dodge apart, limb by limb until I find the one," William took Annabelle firmly, yet gently by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"I can't. Too many will be hurt," she cried and collapsed onto the bed.

William stood and his hands balled into fists, "It was that jerk in the hallway from earlier, wasn't it?" he asked firmly. Annabelle shook her head no and continued to cry.

"Wasn't it?!" William said louder which only caused Annabelle to cry harder. It was enough for William to deduce that the man in the hallway earlier had beaten Annabelle and now, William was ready to give him a taste of his own medicine. Firstly, however, William was going to take his time and plot out his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

William dabbed the cloth in the water before he rang it out. Carefully he touched it to Annabelle's bruised cheek and eye. She winced, "If Jason finds out you are here, he'll get angry again," she whispered.

"Now you don't worry yourself about him," William said as he continued to wipe away tears and try ease Annabelle's pain. "I'll deal with Jason Blackwell," he snarled.

"Don't tangle with him, William. He's vile," she spoke softly and looked William in the eyes.

"That doesn't scare me," William said with a scowl on his face as he continued to dab the cloth across Annabelle's forehead. Annabelle took William's forearm, "Please don't fight him," she urged. William slowly pulled away and stood up from the edge of the bed. "Do you think I'm just going to let him get away with beating on you?"

"He's done it before and he'll do it again. I'm going to make sure he understands that what he's done is dead wrong and won't forget it," William growled.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Annabelle asked.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I felt you were someone special," William spoke softly.

"I'm just like the other call girls?" Annabelle turned away.

"No you aren't," William gently turned Annabelle's face to face him. "You have my heart and no one has ever had that," he whispered to her.

"Don't fall in love with me. Please," Annabelle sniffed.

"It's too late for that," William smiled. "You'll see. Everything will work our just fine," he winked.

"Jason will kill you," Annabelle stated coldly.

"No he won't. He'll be hurting too much for that," William spoke with the confidence a hundred men. "He'll see what it's like to be on the receiving end of pain." Annabelle sniffed again and looked up at William. "When?"

William shrugged, "That I'm not sure of yet. It has to be just right," he smiled. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it," he half laughed. "And ol Jonas will be all over me about that one too," he shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur and Ellen enjoyed chatting with Wallace, "It's been such a long time," Ellen sighed. "I know when your father died in the war, Mildred was devastated, but together we managed. I had no idea she fell so sickly once we left for Kansas," Ellen sighed.

"It's no one's fault," Wallace shrugged, "I guess it's a fact of life," he looked at the Jonases.

"Wally," Jonas looked at the young man.

"Yes?" Wallace looked over to Wilbur Jonas.

"Before you leave..." he stalled.

"Go on," Wallace encouraged.

"I need to tell you something more about your father," Jonas said in a hushed tone. His eyes held many emotions. Ellen looked at Wilbur. There was something in his voice she didn't like. Already that evening she learned something about him he'd kept to himself all these years.

"Sure, Mr. Jonas," Wallace tried to smile while he also tried to figure out what Jonas was wanting to tell him. Jonas nodded, "I think it's time we turned in for the night," he said as he extended his hand to Ellen. "You are more than welcome to stay up and read," Jonas smiled.

"Oh, I'd like that myself," Wallace stood and arched his back, "but I haven't seen a real bed in more than a month," he smiled.

Ellen looked at they young man, "Just where are you and William heading?"

Wallace shrugged, "Actually, I really never thought about it. We've just gone from one job to another. We seem to be heading wherever our horse led us," he chuckled. "I guess I really never had too with the money Ma left us," he smiled, slightly.

"The we'll see you in the morning," Wilbur said with a slight smile and hooked his arm under Ellen's as he moved to their bedroom.

"I'll get the lamps," Wallace said as he watched the Jonases enter their room and close the door. Wallace sighed. He was embarrassed by his brother, and saddened by what Wilbur had spoken of earlier in the evening. Perhaps it was a good thing that William was spending the night away.

Ellen changed into her nightgown and sat on the edge of the bed and combed her hair. She watched Wilbur who was taking his time unbuttoning his shirt. Finally she spoke, "Wilbur. Why didn't you tell me about Harpers Ferry?"

Wilburn turned and looked at his wife, "I didn't want you to know the details. It was just too awful," he said in a hushed voice. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore tonight," he said with a sigh. Ellen nodded and placed her brush on the table and curled her legs under neither the bedspread. Ellen laid back and wondered what it must have been like for the men who fought. She decided that Wilbur was right – it was too awful to think about. Finally Jonas blew out the lamp and crawled into bed.

Jonas lay back on the bed and clasped his hands over his chest. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ellen rolled sideways and kissed him gently on the cheek. Jonas smiled and whispered a thank you to his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William left Annabelle's room and quietly walked down the hallway to the stairs. The crowd in the bar had dissipated somewhat with only a few stragglers including Jason Blackwell. The grizzled man leaned over the bad smoking a cigar and clutching a beer glass in his right hand.

William moved down the stairs and walked across the floor and stood behind Blackwell. William's hands balled up into fists, "So you like beating up on women, do you?" he growled at Blackwell.

Blackwell slowly turned and faced Hale, "You again. I figured Annabelle would have told you to keep your distance from here," he sneered.

"She did," William curtly replied.

"You're a feisty little bugger, aren't you?" Blackwell smiled.

"You have no idea what I am," William glared at Blackwell. Other men in the bar moved aside as they sensed a fight coming on.

"Well, come on," Blackwell said motioning Hale to engage in a fight. "Show me what you have," Blackwell laughed.

William smiled. "I'll show you in good time," he stated. "And if I find out that you've laid one finger more on Annabelle, they may not find enough of you to bury," William sneered.

"You don't scare me," Blackwell took a step forward and William took one back.

"Apparently I scare you," Blackwell stated.

"I like to pick my time and my place to fight. Don't worry, you'll pay for what you did to Annabelle," William's nostrils flared with each heated breath. Blackwell's eyes narrowed. The grizzled man then looked around the room and realized that only one or two men showed interest in the affair. Others had continued on with their business or cards games. "You heard him. He threatened me!" Blackwell bellowed.

"Seems to me it's about time some one did," a voice came from a table. Blackwell couldn't tell who said it which only angered him more, "I'll be waiting for you," he turned back to William. Hale smiled, "And I'll be waiting for you," he said in a deep tone before he turned and walked out into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The night had passed without incident, but the tension laying under William Hale's skin was as taunt as a bow. He watched every move that everyone made from the alley he spent the night. There was no way he was going to face Wilbur Jonas this day. His mind chased thoughts about Jason Blackwell and what he might next do to Annabelle, but then he wondered that now that he'd been called out on beating her up, Blackwell would stay away from her for a while - maybe. The thought of Blackwell beating Annabelle sickened him further.

William shivered and rubbed his upper arms as the tried to warm himself. His chin showed a growth of facial hair and he was almost dead on his feet. Confident that Blackwell wasn't going to call a fight, William wandered down Front Street and entered Ma Smalley's boardinghouse.

William looked around and then put on a smile when Ma came out of the kitchen to greet her newest boarder, "Yes?"

"Hi. Do you have a room for a day or two?" William asked.

Ma smiled, "Yes, I certainly do," she motioned with her hand for William to follow as she told him of the rates and eating arrangements, "This room is available," she opened the door to room number four.

William nodded and handed Ma the money for two days, "I might upgrade for a few more days, depending on how things go," he smiled.

Ma smiled back, "Certainly." She turned and left the room. Sometimes she wondered if she should seek the marshal with some of her clients, but decided that likely the marshal already knew these people were in Dodge. Ma left William to his own devices. William closed the door to the room and then walked to the bed where he sat and then laid back - flat out. Out of exhaustion, he closed his eyes without another thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was patiently waiting outside the general store when Jonas arrived. "Festus?" the store owner asked.

"Mister Jonas, I know this is early and all, but I was wondering if them sparkly things arrived yet," Festus watched Jonas as he unlocked the front door of the store.

With a frown on his face, Jonas looked up at the hill man, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Festus made a face, "Wall I was on deputing duty all night! I jist wonder if them thangs came in fer the dance tomorrow night. I can jist see all the ladies walking home at night with them sparkin' way," Festus smiled as he envisioned the sparklers in the darkness of night.

"Well I for one, I didn't think that it was a good idea to have sparklers all over Dodge," Jonas stated. "They are here and I won't give them out until tomorrow night," he warned the deputy.

"Wall, foot! How will I know they will work?" Festus asked.

Jonas made a face, "Festus. I'm not giving them to you now," Jonas leaned over his sales counter. Festus made a face of disappointment and betrayal, "Jist fine. Be that way," he huffed and turned out of the store only to run into the town doctor, "Don't bother askin' anything from Jonas. He's crabby today," Festus thumbed over his shoulder.

"Crabby, huh?" Doc quipped. "I guess I'll have to asked him why?"

"He's in a mood," Festus warned.

Doc tried to hide his smile. "Thanks for the warning," he noted with a tick if the head as he watched the deputy walk across the street. Doc turned back to the entrance of the store and stepped down, "Jonas?"

Wilbur Jonas looked up from the cabbages he was looking at, "Good morning, Doc."

Doc walked down into the store and across the floor and stood next to the store owner, "Festus said you were "in a mood." Anything wrong?" the doctor watched Jonas peeling the outer leaves off the cabbages and discarding them into a pail next to him.

"If you mean that I wouldn't give him the sparklers for tomorrow night's barn dance, then yes," Jonas looked over the rims of his eyeglasses. "I can well imagine what he'd do with them," Jonas said.

Doc smiled, "Ah," he said with a smile while gently bobbing his head up and down. "Very wise of you," Doc said. Doc chuckled.

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "I wish I was always so wise," he said in a quiet tone and continued back with the cabbage he held in his hands.

Doc looked at Jonas, "Is there something wrong, Jonas?" He studied the store owner who shook his head no.

Doc could see the way Jonas was purposely ignoring the question that there was indeed something eating at Jonas. Doc decided that he wasn't going to pry, "I'm going up to my office now," the doctor said with a swipe of his hand across his moustache.

"I hope you have a good day, Doc," Jonas said without looking. Doc frowned and turned to continue on his way. It was more than Festus and the sparklers that was bothering Jonas, Doc concluded, although the thought of the sparklers was enough to make him want to leave Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wallace walked into town after a lazy morning. Ellen Jonas decided to join him, knowing she needed thread for a project that she was working on as well as a few other supplies, "And just what will you do with yourself today," Ellen asked.

"I suppose I should try and find William," he half laughed as he eyes scanned the street.

"I wonder what's gotten into that man," Ellen wasn't really asking Wallace a question. "You know, Mrs. Jonas, this is as strange to me as it is to you. For some reason he's resented Mr. Jonas for a long time and I really don't know why. You've both been like second parents to us," Wallace smiled. Ellen nodded, "Thank you Wally. I'm sure time will tell," she smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm.

Wallace Hale tipped his hat, "I'll see you later," he smiled as they reached Front Street. Ellen watched Wallace as he walked toward the hub of Dodge up Front Street. She sighed as she continued to wondered about William. With a deep breath, Ellen stepped up onto the boardwalk and headed to her husband's store and tried to think good thoughts of the two young men.

Doc was standing on the boardwalk at the corner, just by the foot of his stairs when he spotted Ellen Jonas. Doc took a quick look and saw that Jonas was busy with another customer and he placed his forefinger to his lips and motioned to Ellen to join him.

Ellen scooted across the front of the store and looked at Doc, "What's wrong Doc?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Doc said in a hushed voice. "What's wrong with Wilbur?"

"What do you mean?" Ellen frowned and looked over her shoulder toward the store.

"Something is bothering him," Doc said with concern. Ellen smiled, "Don't worry about him," she patted Doc on the shoulder. "William Hale is his worry right now," she said.

Doc couldn't quite figure out what she meant but decided to leave it at that, "Fine," the doctor smiled. Ellen smiled back and turned for the store. Doc ticked his head as he knew there was something going on between that one young man and the store owner but he couldn't put his finger on it. The doctor decided to talk to Matt to see if he knew what was going on between the two.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt was standing at the little stove and pouring himself a coffee. He watched the doctor cross the street and step up to the boardwalk in front of the jail house. Matt turned to the door just as Doc opened it and stepped down into the building, "Doc." matt acknowledged the doctor's arrival.

"Matt," Doc said with a air of mystery around him. The doctor drew his hand across his moustache.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, "What's wrong with you?" he said as he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"It's not me. It's Jonas," Doc stated.

"Oh?" Matt asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Doc made a face, "I was hoping you could tell me!" he said as he lowered himself onto a chair at the little table.

Matt stood and walked over to the doctor, "Maybe it those sparklers that Festus requested for the barn dance that's bothering Jonas," Matt chuckled.

Doc looked up from where he sat, "I should think that it should be bothering you too!" Doc quipped and then ran his hand across his moustache. "I think it has to do with the Hale brothers," Doc twisted his mouth in thought.

"Well, that one fellow, certainly didn't sit will with Kitty, I can just imagine that Jonas might have issues with him too," Matt said matter of factly. Doc nodded, "Yeah, I can see that," the doctor said as he stood.

"Of course you could ask his brother," Matt motioned toward the street as he watched Wallace walking toward the jail house.

Doc stood and watched the door open, "Good morning, Doc. Marshal," Wallace smiled.

"You must be Wally," Doc smiled. Wallace smiled, "Yes I am," he closed the door and looked at the two men, "Looks like something is wrong," he noted.

"Doc's just concerned with your friend, Mr. Jonas," Matt stated.

Wallace nodded, "Yeah, I can understand. He's not too happy with William at the moment," Wallace declared.

"Oh?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing to worry yourself with," Wallace smiled. "For some reason or another, William and Mr. Jonas have never really seen eye to eye," Wallace shrugged.

"Hum," Doc said as he walked over and picked up a clean cup and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"And speaking of William," Wallace continued, "Have either of you seen him?"

Matt's eyebrows rose in question. "No I haven't," the marshal said. Doc shook his head no as well. Wallace made a face.

"When did you last see him?" Matt asked.

"Last night before he left the Jonases house," Wallace said. "I think he must have met a girl," he smiled shyly.

"I see," Matt said. "Well, I'm sure you know better than the two of us what William might have done," Matt tried to hide his smiled. Doc bit at his lower lip. "Well, I'm doubtful that he will be willing to tell me what he's been doing," Wallace half laughed as he reached the door, "Thanks for your help," He smiled and left the jail house.

"To be young again," Doc said as he took a sip from his coffee. Matt's eyebrows lifted, "You were young once?" he smiled at the doctor. Doc's eyebrows furrow, "Smart-aleck," he growled which only made Matt laugh.

Wallace wandered up the boardwalk and scanned the street in search of his brother. He paused and leaned against the post outside of Del Monico's restaurant.

Ma Smalley stopped and looked at the young man, "I didn't expect to see you up and about so soon," she smiled. Wallace turned and looked at the woman, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yes," Ma had a confused look on her face.

Wallace chuckled, "You must be talking about my brother," he smiled.

"My goodness, you do look alike!" she placed her right hand on her cheek out of embarrassment. "Sorry for the confusion," Ma said.

"Oh, don't let it bother you," Wallace smiled. "Where did you met William?" he asked.

"I run the boarding house just up the street on the left," Ma pointed. "You brother came in early this morning. He looked quite disheveled," she said with mild concern. "Is he in any trouble?"

Wallace shrugged, "I hope not," he tried to smile.

"He's in room number four, if you want to visit him," Ma stated.

"Thank you," William tipped his hat and bid Ma a good day. Wilbur Jonas saw the two talking. Jonas watched Wallace walk up the street and enter the boarding house. The store owner shook his head, "William, you're a dang young fool," he muttered to himself and turned back to his store.

Wallace walked down the short hallway and knocked lightly on the door to room number four. He stood and waited as he heard rustling from within the room. Eventually the door opened and William. William rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother, "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"I was just checking to see if you are all right," Wallace said.

"I guess you've seen, now please leave," William asked.

Wallace shook his head, "Ma and Pa surely would be disappointed in you," he said in a sad tone.

"Well they can't be disappointed when they are dead," William said angrily, which took Wallace aback. "I miss them, too!" Wallace sternly back at his brother. "I think you need to get a lot of rest. And whatever it is between you and Mr. Jonas, you'd better get over too," Wallace warned.

"What's between me and Jonas is exactly that," William pointed his finger into Wallace's face, "so you can leave that alone, right now."

"I feel sorry for you," Wallace said as he turned on his heels and left the boarding house with more questions than answers.

William slammed the door shut and hoped that his brother wouldn't bother him again anytime soon - at least not until he dealt with Jason Blackwell, which if all went to plan would be that night. William walked back to the bed and laid down again.

Wallace stood out in front of the boarding house. He couldn't figure out his brother at all. And now knowing from the bonnet box he had yesterday that in all likelihood there was a woman in the mix, didn't help matters at all. Wallace sighed and decided that he'd like a beer as he noted the time, with was half past twelve. Again the day was warm.

As Wallace approached the Long Branch Saloon, Wilbur Jonas noticed the young man. Jonas set the corn broom aside and walked over to meet Wallace, "Where's your brother," Jonas asked like a concerned father.

"He's been over at the boarding house," Wallace thumbed over his shoulder. "I wouldn't visit him right now," Wallace warned.

"Oh?" Jonas replied as his right eyebrow arched in question.

"What is going on between you two?" Wallace asked with exasperation.

Jonas' shoulders sagged, "He's never going to forgive me, I can see that," the store owner said with sadness in his eyes. "It's what I wanted to tell you before you left town," Jonas said in a soft voice. Wallace looked at the man before him, "Surely it can't be that bad," Hale said.

Jonas looked around the street, "I better tell you now. But not out here," he said.

"I was going in there," Wallace indicated the Long Branch and Jonas nodded, "Okay," he said as he quickly turned the sing in the door to closed and pulled the door shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc and Matt had stepped out onto the boardwalk just as Jonas and Wallace entered the saloon. Doc made a puzzled face, "What do you suppose that's about?" the doctor asked.

Matt looked down at the doctor, "You're worse than an old woman!" he quipped.

"I beg your pardon!" Doc shot a look over to the marshal.

"You look like a dog after a bone. I'm guessing that Wallace and Jonas have something to talk about," Matt stated.

"Well, I gathered that," Doc said.

"And you want to know what it is, I suppose," Matt pursed his lips.

"I want to know what's eating at Jonas," Doc said.

Matt huffed, "I'd like to know what's going on between him and William."

"Maybe it's the same thing," Doc looked up the street.

"You know Doc, you could be right," Matt said as he began to walk in the direction of the saloon. Doc paused in thought and then hurried to catch up to Matt, "And I'm like an old woman," Doc grumbled as he tagged along behind the marshal. It was Matt who made the face this time before he smirked at the doctor's comment.

Jonas lowered himself onto a chair at one of the furthest back tables in the Long Branch. Wallace sat down next to him and waved over to the bar for two drinks.

Sam exchanged glances with Kitty and poured the drinks. "I'll take them, Sam," the saloon owner smiled. "Sure, Miss Kitty," Sam said as he placed the drinks on a tray and slid it over to Kitty. It seemed like everyone was curious about Jonas and his family friends.

Kitty picked up the tray just as Matt and Doc entered the saloon. They watched from the doorway as Kitty delivered the drinks and returned to the bar. Matt stepped down into the room, again followed by the doctor. Both men walked quietly to the bar and settled in, "What's up with those two," Matt said as he took a quick look over his shoulder.

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know, but I've never seen Jonas look so serious and saddened at the same time," Kitty also leaned on the bar.

Doc nibbled on a pretzel, "Jonas will tell us in his own good time," he said while watching Jonas talking with Wallace.

"Your brother will always blame me for what happened," Jonas sighed. "I've tried many times to tell him, but he just shuts me down and doesn't want to hear the truth," Jonas sighed and looked down at his drink.

"You tell me the truth and I'll be the judge," Wallace looked at Jonas and he realized whatever the store owner was going to say might also be profound to him as well.

Jonas drew a deep breath and then took a good gulp of the drink in front of him. His intense blue eyes lifted to Wallace, "I tried to protect your father once the attack happened. We were both in the supply compound," Jonas' voice remained calm. Wallace leaned forward with interest.

"Once your father was wounded, I tried to pull him to safety. We had no weapons of our own by that time and the fighting was fierce. I was trying to save his life and when I realized that it was futile, and your father died, I tried to make a run for it," Jonas' voice wavered as he felt like he was now a coward. He bowed his head, "That's when I was captured," he whispered.

"I see," Wallace said, and sat back as he tried to imagine what Jonas and his father had gone through. "And William feels that you should have done more?" Wallace looked deep into Jonas' eyes. Jonas nodded. "I told your mother what happened before she died, and she didn't believe me either," Jonas' voice quivered. "I tried. I really, really tried," he swallowed deep.

Wallace blinked back tears. Part of him was also angry that maybe Jonas didn't try hard enough, but he realized that he wasn't there to be a judge either way, "I'll talk to William. You shouldn't blame yourself," Wallace said as he laid his hand on Jonas' shoulder. Jonas fought back tears, "I tried," he whispered again. Wallace squeezed Jonas' shoulder in acknowledgment.

Doc, Kitty and Matt exchanged looks from the far side of the bar. Doc twisted his mouth in thought and then pushed off from the bar and walked toward the table. Jonas sat with his hands clasped between his knees and looking down at the floor. Wallace looked up at the doctor, "He'll be all right, Doc," Wallace smiled.

"Oh?" Doc stood next to Jonas and place his hand on the man's back.

"He's been through a lot," Wallace said as he stood. "More than any of us knew," he stated. "I'll see you later," he tried to smile at the doctor. Doc watched Wallace leave and then looked down at Jonas, "I tried to help him," Jonas repeated. Doc had no idea what Jonas was talking about but patted the man on the shoulder, "I'm sure you did everything you could, Jonas," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Wallace walked across the street and toward the boarding house. He was angered that William had spent so much time hating a man that tried to honestly help their father to the point he was captured himself.

Ma Smalley was out in front of the boarding house with a brook and several small rag rugs that she had draped over the rail. The clouds of dust rose with each whack of the rug-beater. Ma stopped as she watched Wallace approach, "You won't find him here," Ma stated.

"What?" Wallace asked.

"He left here more than twenty minutes ago," Ma said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Wallace asked. Ma shook her head no, "He walked up the street," she said. "He's got a lot on his mind," she added.

Wallace's nostrils flared, "Damn," he muttered under his breath while looking in the direction William had walked. There were fifty or sixty places between he could have gone. Wallace bit his lip and looked back at the Long Branch. He had to tell William what Jonas had told him, Wallace's brow furrowed and with that he looked back up the street with determination of finding his brother.

Doc had taken the seat next to Jonas, "Care to talk about this?" he looked the store owner in the eyes. Jonas half laughed, "Doc, I've had this buried so deep in me for so long," he said and looked at the doctor.

"I know those kinds of things myself," Doc smiled slightly, "but eventually you need to let them go," Doc sat back in the chair.

"Yes," Jonas nodded, "eventually," he repeated before he began to tell the doctor the same story he had just told Wallace Hale.


	13. Chapter 13

William entered the Double Duce and walked to the stairs and was stopped by Eli Rubidge, "You better watch your back, son," the saloon owner warned. "Jason Blackwell has a big time hate on for you right now," he said.

"I guess then the feeling is mutual," William said as he placed his hand on the banister. "He'll pay for what he did to Annabelle," he sneered.

"I've warned him to leave her alone, but I'm not sure if he heeded my warning," Rubidge said.

"If he hasn't I'll see he pays of this in more than one way," William coldly stated. Rubidge made a face, "Those words carry heavy meanings," he shook his head, "and I don't think you know who you are about to tangle with," Rubidge said before he turned and walked away.

"I'll tangle with Blackwell in my own good time," William said as he climbed the stairs and headed toward Annabelle's room.

William quietly opened the door and stepped into the darkened room. He silently walked to the side of the bed and lowered himself down on the edge, "Annabelle?" he whispered.

Annabelle rolled her head sideways and looked up at William, "You came back," she said with almost a surprised tone.

"I told you I would," William smiled and gently stroked her hair, pushing some of the wayward strands back into place.

"Jason will kill you for sure," her eyes filled with tears and William hushed her, "Don't upset yourself with silly thoughts," he kissed her gently on the forehead. Annabelle nodded and tried not to let the tears flow from her yes, "I've never meant anyone else like you," she tried to smile and clutched at his hand.

"How did you get to be here, anyway?" William looked around the room.

Annabelle's eyes left William's, "I came to Dodge three years ago looking for work. This wasn't really what I expected, but back then the money was good and Eli ran a fairly clean house. That was until Jason Blackwell came along. He and Eli got drinking one night and Eli lost a lot of money. He practically gave Jason the Double Duce," she said softly.

William smiled, "I like the play on words with the name of the place," he chuckled.

"I don't follow," Annabelle looked back at William.

"Duce is a French term for royalty. Kind of like the ones you might see in a card or two," he smiled. "Where as a deuce is an ace."

Annabelle thought for a moment, "That is clever, isn't it?" she smiled and for a brief moment forgot about her troubles.

William stood and walked to the window. It was getting dark out and he decided to set his trap, "I have to go now," he said loud enough for Annabelle to hear.

"You will be back, won't you?" she asked.

"If things go to plan, yes. I'll be back tonight," he turned. "Now you get some rest," he said as he walked to the door and opened it. The light from the hall lamps trickled into the darkened room and cast a warm glow over Annabelle and her bed. "I'll see you later," William spoke softly and stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

Hale drew a deep breath and walked to the stairs. The room below was once again filled with music and chatter. William slowly made his way to the floor and cross to the bar, "I want you to tell Blackwell I'll be waiting for him in the alley next to the barn down the street. If he's man enough to beat a woman, I'd like to see if he's man enough to try and beat me," William growled at Eli.

"I warned you mister," Eli said as he watched William leave the saloon. "Fool," Rubidge said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc, Matt and Kitty had joined Jonas to try and comfort him, "You know, Jonas, we share a lot in common," Doc said as he played with the drink in his hands on the table. Jonas looked over to the doctor, "How so?"

"Well, give or take a few years, we're close to the same age, and we both served with the Union army and we were both captured," Doc stated.

"Are we to be celebrating this?" Jonas quipped.

"Well, no," Doc said. "I guess what I was getting at is that it seems odd we don't talk more," Doc stated.

Jonas made a face, "I guess I was just trying to run or hide from the past," he said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you feel better now that you aren't carrying that terrible burden around anymore," Kitty smiled and place a reassuring hand on Jonas' forearm. The stor owner tried to smile, "I suppose there will be no changing William. But you are right, Miss Kitty. I do feel somewhat better about it," Jonas said as he sipped from his glass.

"Well maybe Wally can talk some sense into William," Matt offered.

"Well, there is hope, I suppose," Jonas added. The store owner stood up from the table, "Thank you for listening to me babble," he said as he picked up his suit coat. "I should probably get home now," he smiled.

"You take care," Doc said as he watched Jonas leave the saloon. Kitty sighed, "That must have just about killed him to tell us that," she looked at Matt and Doc. "I'm sure it must have," Doc said with a tinge of sadness in his voice as his own memories and visions of the war came flooding back. "I'm sure it must have," he repeated with a tick of his head. Both Matt and Kitty exchanged looks as they knew what Doc was thinking about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William leaned against the side of the barn with his arms folded across his chest. It only took twenty minutes for the word to reach Jason Blackwell. The grizzled man stepped into the alley, "You sure are one stupid little thing," Blackwell laughed, "This will only take a few minutes of your time," he said as he balled up his hands into fists and walked toward William.

Hale didn't move at first, as he wanted to lure Blackwell further into the alley. As Blackwell stepped closer, William then began to move backward. Blackwell only saw the move as cowardice, "Don't you run now, boy," he sneered.

William felt he was far enough off the street that he could wallop Blackwell and get away with it. He stopped and stood ready. Blackwell advance a little more before he swung out at Hale with his right fist. William leaned back as Blackwell's hand passed his chin, just. Blackwell was like whirling dervish as he swung out with this left fist and right again, this time his right connected with William's jaw sending his sprawling on the ground. Blackwell laughed.

William bounced to his feet and took a sting at Blackwell. His right fist hit the bigger man squarely in the cheek causing Blackwell to step back a pace. William took another swing, this time missing, but Blackwell took advantage and swung his fist hard into William's ribs. William grunted hard. Blackwell now had his hands around William's throat and the two men tumbled to the ground. William used his elbow and jabbed Blackwell hard in the stomach causing the man to loosen his grip.

William scrambled out of Blackwell's reach and the kicked him as the larger man began to regain his ground. Blackwell fell back again, this time he pulled a knife from his belt and charged at William. It was by chance that William saw the blade in the man's hand and turned just in time to avoid being stabbed. Again the two tussled and Blackwell grabbed William around the neck with his arm. William fought but he could feel Blackwell's strength. Hale knew he was doomed if Blackwell stuck him with the knife.

William's face was turning red and he grabbed hold of Blackwell's wrist. With all his remaining strength William maneuvered the knife into Blackwell's abdomen. Blackwell's arm dropped away from William's throat.

William couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood - he'd never killed another man. William's heart beat in his chest such that he thought it was going to explode. Hale ran from the alley leaving Jason Blackwell staggering on his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

Wallace Hale sauntered up the street. He stopped and looked into every establishment and store along the way as he looked for William. He sighed as the only three places left on this end of Dodge was the barn, a stable and the Double Duce. Wallace assumed that William had found his way to the Double Duce and into a girl's room. He shook his head at his brother's wayward ways.

Wallace began to walk in the direction of the saloon when he heard the gurgling and shuffling of something in the alley. It grew slowly closer to him. Wallace peered into the darkness and could see a man.

Blackwell staggered out onto the street, "You murdering bastard!" he growled.

Wallace was taken back by the comment, "I didn't do anything to you. I don't even know who you are," he stated as Blackwell continued to approach him. Wallace backed up a little more, but Blackwell's long arms caught him by the shoulders, "You murderer you!" he gurgled as he slowly sank to his knees. Wallace instinctively thought if he pulled the knife out of the man, he'd be better off.

Festus Haggen was in the barn and heard a commotion. As the deputy stepped out onto the street, he saw Wallace Hale standing over Jason Blackwell with the knife in his hand. Blackwell gasped one more time, "Killer."

Wallace stood frozen over the dead man. Even the jingling of Festus' spurs didn't distract him from staring at that the body on the street at his feet.

"What's goinin' on here?" Festus said as he approached the two men. His right hand hovered over his pistol grip and his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do this, honest!" Wallace said looking up at the deputy.

Festus moved closer. Louie Pheeters was now a few steps behind the hill man. "He's dead," Pheeters said loudly as he pointed down at the body of Jason Blackwell.

Festus made a face and looked at his friend, "Louie, go and git Matthew and Doc," he shooed the man away. Louie hurried off down the street in search of both the marshal and doctor Adams.

"Yer Jonas' friend, aintcha?" Festus asked.

Wallace looked up at the deputy, "Yes," he said. He was still in shock of what had just happened. "I didn't kill him," he said as he still held the knife tightly in his hand.

"Wall it sure looks like you done it," Festus pointed to Wallace's clenched fist. Festus slowly pulled his gun out of his holster. "I heard him say ya did it," Festus ticked his head. "It surely looks like you have a lot of explaining to do," he said as he moved closer to Wallace Hale.

Wallace swallowed and looked down at the bloodied knife he held so tightly in his hand that his palm ached. Slowly he dropped the knife to the ground. "I didn't do it, honest!" Wallace repeated in a hushed voice. He stood looking at Festus like a caged animal.

William took various back streets and alleys as he tried to make his way back to the Jonases house. There he figured he could at least change into clean clothes, but how he would explain the blood was something he was trying to figure out, especially to Wilbur Jonas whom he knew was going to question his whereabouts and his blood soak ed shirt.

William was clearly panicked and not thinking. He stopped along the lane that led to Jonas' house. He swallowed hard and tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working. He hated Jason Blackwell and he resented Wilbur Jonas. William slowly moved closer to the front door. He could see Jonas and Ellen in the parlour - he was reading the newspaper and she was sewing.

William stepped up on to the porch and clutched at the door knob.

Wilbur looked over to Ellen, "Wallace must be coming in," he smiled. They both looked over and their smiles changed instantly to shock when William entered the house. Slowly they both stood and looked at William and his blood-covered clothing, "What happened?" Wilbur asked as he took a step toward the young man. "Are you all right?" Ellen asked fearing that the blood on William's shirt was Williams.

William refused to answer.

"We asked you a questions, William," Jonas said sternly. "Answer us!" Jonas ordered.

Again William didn't respond. Jonas took several stepped toward the young man and sharply turned him to face him, "We've asked you questions, William," Jonas glared at William.

William's eyes narrowed, "I don't have to tell you anything. You're not my father," William's voice was ice cold.

"As long as you are staying under my roof, you certainly will be accountable for your actions," Jonas looked at William from head to toe and back again. "Now what has happened?" Jonas took William by the shoulders and shook him trying to get him to talk.

William gruffly pushed Jonas causing Jonas to lose his footing and fall into his chair. "Leave me the hell alone!" William yelled and walked to the room where he and Wallace were staying. William was planning on getting a change of clothes before he left the house again. William turned back and looked at Wilbur and Ellen with fear and hate in his eyes, "If either of you say a word about this, I'll hurt you. That's a promise," he said leeringly. Wilbur stood and Ellen stepped closer to her husband and held his left arm, "Please leave us," she said softly.

William huffed and stormed into the room to grab a clean shirt. As he walked briskly to the front door, "I meant what I said," he pointed his finger sharply at the Jonases. Wilbur drew a deep breath through his nostrils and his jowl muscles flexed, "Go. Now," he ordered.

"You make me sick," William sputtered as he grabbed the doorknob and jerked open the door and stepped out into the night slamming the door hard behind him.

Wilbur was visibly shaken by the incident and tried to comfort Ellen who had now tucker her head into his shoulder and sobbed out of fear. Jonas hugged his wife as his eyes stayed on the door. He wondered what had happened to William this time. "It's all right," he whispered and tried ease Ellen's fears, "I doubt well see William again tonight," he cupped his hands gently under Ellen's chin and kissed her on the forehead. The remained hugging for a while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood up from Jason Blackwell's body, "The knife went in right to the hilt," the doctor said as he pulled his glasses off his face and fold the arms to place them in the metal protective case he kept in his vest pocket.

"I didn't do it," Wallace repeated again. "Like I told you, I was looking for William and this man came out of the alley with that knife in him," Wallace stated. Matt made a face, "Well, Wally, until we can sort this out, I have to place you under arrest," the marshal said.

Doc looked sad for the young man, but without further investigation he looked guilty beyond doubt. "Festus. See that Percy crump puts this man's body on ice. I want a better look at him in the morning," Doc asked. Festus nodded. The hill man and the doctor watched as Matt took Wallace Hale by the arm and led him to the jail house.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt closed the door on the jail cell, "Wally, I'm sure you are telling the truth, but until I get to the bottom of this, I have to keep you in there," Matt said. "I hope you understand," he concluded. Wallace Hale nodded.

Matt turned to see Doc enter the office, "Matt," the doctor acknowledged.

"Doc," Matt said as he walked back to the main office area and hung the ring of keys on the peg. The marshal sighed heavily. "He maintains he didn't do it," Matt said looking over his shoulder into the area where the holding cells were, beyond the wooden door.

"I don't think he did it either," Doc stated as he drew his hand across his moustache.

"What are you saying, Doc?" Matt questioned.

"Who ever that fellow tangled with, had a good fight with him. I'll be able to tell more tomorrow once the bruises manifest," Doc said. "I had a quick look at Wally's hands and the only thing I could see was blood and white knuckles," Doc stated.

Matt made a face, "Well, I just can't let him go," Matt said in a hushed voice.

Doc looked up to the marshal, "Oh, I know that," he stated. "The fact remains that there's a man out there responsible for the death of another man," Doc stated.

Matt sat on the corner of his desk, "You know, Doc, this seems more like some thing William Hale is capable of doing, based on his disposition of late," Matt said.

Doc thought a moment, "And Wally was looking for William," Doc's eyebrows lifted. Matt nodded, and stood from his desk. The marshal walked to the holding cell that Wallace Hale was in, "Wally. Did you ever find your brother?"

Wallace looked up at Matt, "no, sir," he said.

Matt nodded, "Don't fret. This is only temporary," Matt said.

Wallace stood up and clutched the iron bars, "You don't think William did this do you?"

Matt looked at the young man, "It's looking more and more likely," he said and turned away. Matt walked passed Doc and plucked his hat off the wooden peg.

"Where are you going?" Doc asked.

"Over to see Wilbur Jonas. Hopefully he knows where William is," Matt said as he left the jail house with the doctor hot on his heels. The two men scurried across the street to the lane that led past the stable and out to Jonas' house. Matt could see that the lamps were still lit and was thankful for that fact. He hoped that William would be in the house.

Matt reached the porch and looked back to Doc who hovered just behind him. Matt knocked on the door, "Mr. Jonas?" he said firmly and waited. He could hear mumbled chatter inside, but couldn't make it out.

"It's the marshal," Jonas stated.

"Wilbur, you have to tell him," Ellen tried to persuade her husband.

"I will not have any harm come to you," Jonas' eyes were intense. "William will get his own in good time," he said in a hushed voice.

Matt knocked again, "Jonas?" he looked again to the doctor.

"I can see then through the curtains," Doc leaned slightly over the edge of the porch rail. "Looks like they have something on their minds," he said quietly.

Matt heaved a heavy breath and glared at the door. This time he hit it with his knuckles, hard. "Jonas, I need to talk to you now. It's very important," Matt's voice carried through the night.

Wilbur Jonas drew a deep breath, "The door is open, Marshal," he said loud enough that Matt could hear his name.

Doc placed his hand on Matt's arm, "There's something wrong," he said in a hushed voice.

Matt looked at the doctor, "I know that. I can hear it in his voice," he said and reached for the door knob which was sticky with blood. Matt pulled his hand back and looked at it quickly under the lamp out front of the Jonas' house. Doc and Matt exchanged glances as they both realized that it was blood. Matt used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his hand and use as evidence against the building case for William Hale.

Jonas got impatient and pulled the door open, "Marshal?" he looked at the tall lawman and then over to Doc Adams. Jonas could see that Matt meant business and stepped aside to let the lawman and doctor into the house.

Matt's eyes immediately swept the room looking for evidence that William Hale was in the house. Doc's eyes watched Jonas and his wife. Jonas was clearly flustered and blinked at Matt, "What is so important at this time of night," Jonas snapped.

Matt's eyes came back to rest with Jonas', "Have you seen William tonight?"

Jonas swallowed, "No," he stated loudly and clearly. "Why?"

Matt walked a littler further into the house and looked around, "There's been a murder in town tonight," he stated. Once again his eyes came back to the store owner.

Jonas wet his lips, "And you assume that William is responsible," he said with an edge to his tone.

"I don't know yet, Mr. Jonas. But right now I have Wallace lock up at the jail as a likely suspect," Matt stated.

Jonas' stomach flipped, "Wally? Why?" he looked like he was ready to collapse as he looked back and forth between the marshal and the doctor. Doc kept his eye on the store owner as he was clearly panicking.

Matt readjusted himself and tucked his thumbs into his belt, "He was found holding the knife that killed the man. He claims he's innocent," Matt said as if he was talking to a hardened criminal with hopes that Jonas would crack.

Jonas looked over to Ellen and her eyes were wide too.

"Matt," Doc said. "I don't think that they know where William is," he said in a soothing voice. "Let's leave them be and maybe William will return later tonight," Doc smiled.

Matt caught onto what Doc was suggesting. "You're right, Doc." Matt smiled. "I'm terribly sorry for this," Matt said as he tipped his hat and walk to the door. Jonas and Ellen stood in stunned silence as they watched the two men leave. Once the door was closed, Wilbur Jonas dropped into his chair and buried his face into his hand, "I've lied to the marshal...our reputation in this town is ruined," he sighed heavily. Ellen rubbed her hand across Wilbur's shoulders, "Oh, Wilbur, what will we do?" she said as the severity of the night began to sink in. Wilbur Jonas shook his head and held Ellen's hand, "I don't know," he said in an almost inaudible voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt and Doc stopped out in the darkened street. Matt looked back at Jonas' house, "I don't like it," he said in a low tone. Doc agreed, "Me neither. Something fishy is going on. The look on Jonas' face, I thought he was going to be sick," the doctor said.

Matt nodded and looked around, "William was there, and now I wonder where he is," the marshal pondered.

"Do you think you should have Festus watch their house for the night?" Doc asked as he ticked his head toward Jonas' house.

"That might not be a bad idea. But I doubt that William will be back tonight. I'm sure he knows I'm looking for him by now," Matt said as he began to walk back to the jail house. Doc tagged along.

"First thing in the morning I'll look at the body," Doc said.

"I suppose there will be an autopsy fee," Matt grunted.

"Most certainly," Doc looked up at Matt. "An autopsy could take me away from more important things, and you just can't leave bodies laying around until you find time," Doc stated.

"More important things? Like what? Coffee with Kitty at the Long Branch?" Matt quipped. Doc shot a glare over to the marshal who then chuckled. "Next time you come to me with a bullet in you, I'll leave you to suffer while I go and have that coffee!" Doc snapped. It only caused Matt to laugh even more. Doc grumbled something under his breath. Matt shook his head in amusement.

The two men reached Front Street, "I'll see you tomorrow, Matt," Doc said as he said as he turned up the street in the direction of his office and his room. Matt stood and watched the doctor for a moment. He smiled at the old man before he turned toward the jail house.

Festus Haggen was in the office when Matt opened the door, "oh, Festus. I'm glad you are here," the marshal stated as he removed his tan hat and placed it on the wooden peg next to the door.

"Oh?" the deputy asked.

"I would like you to watch Jonas' house tonight. I think William paid them a visit not too long ago and they are both pretty shaken. I wouldn't want William going back to them in their state or his, for that matter," Matt said.

Festus nodded, "I surely feel sorry for ol Jonas over this," the hill man's eyes held sadness.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I think we are feeling sorry for him and Ellen," Matt sighed. "I'm sure once we find William, things will begin to sort themselves out for them," he tried to sound reassuring.

"I place myself across the lane and keep my eye balls peeled," Festus ticked his head.

"You're a good man, Festus," Matt smiled and watched the hill man leave. There was trait in Festus that he admired – regardless how badly the chips seemed to be down, Festus was always willing to go the extra mile to help his friends without question. On the other hand when he offered to help, he generally got himself in deep trouble. Sometimes he was just too eager.

Matt watched the hill man as he swiftly crossed the street and enter the lane before the darkness engulfed him.

Matt turned back into the jail and looked past the wooden door into the holding cells and the forlorn face of Wallace Hale. Matt walked back into the holding area, "You doing okay?"

Wallace looked up at the marshal through the bars, "I suppose. I heard you talking about Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They are all right, aren't they?" Wallace asked. Matt nodded, "Yes, but they certainly seem rattled," Matt continued. "I suspect that your brother has had something to do with that," Matt sighed.

Wallace shook his head, "I don't know what has gotten into William," he said sadly.

"Wallace, I really hope that William has an answer to this," Matt stepped toward the cell, because he might just face a rope," the marshal said. The look on Wallace's face was that of betrayal and confusion.

Wallace stood and moved to the bars and clutched them tight in his hands, "Marshal, William has never kill anyone in his life. Please don't do this," he swallowed hard as he realized his brother's life was in the line.

Matt had nothing more to say on the matter, "I suggest you get some sleep," he said as he turned and pulled the wooden door closed behind him. "Matt drew a deep breath and slowly released it as he too was hating what was happening in Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William had watched Matt and the doctor from the shadows and then saw Festus approaching. He didn't intend on seeing the Jonases again that night, but was at a loss fo where to go for the night - surely the marshal knew of the boardinghouse by now. William pushed off and made his way back to the Double Duce. He stood in the shadows and watched as men came and went at the busy saloon. William's emotions were smashing into each other as the realization that he killed a man became more and more clear.

Hale's eyes darted around and finally he spotted a staircase that led up the outside of the building. William moved quickly to the wooden stairs and slowly and quietly he climbed until he reached the second floor. William poked his head around the front of the building to watch the street below. There was no actual walkway or platform that led across the front of the building so it was going to be parlous and slow going until he reached Annabelle's room window.

Carefully, William moved out and along the narrow sill. He inched his way along toward the window of Annabelle's room. Once he reached it he rapped lightly on the window pane.

Annabelle rolled her head sideways and looked at the window. From her bed she could see a man motioning for her to open the window and let him into the room. She quickly realized that it was William.

Annabelle painfully rolled off the bed and held her bruised ribs as she walked toward the window and released the lock.

William quickly lifted the sash and slid into the room.

"William?" Annabelle questioned as she looked out the window.

"Shh," he cautioned as he closed the window.

"William? What are your doing out there?" Annabelle whispered.

William didn't speak right away, instead he moved around the room listening for noises and talking. Finally he calmed down enough to speak, "I'm in some trouble," he looked into Annabelle's eyes.

"It's Jason Blackwell, isn't it?" she whispered. William slowly nodded yes.

"Oh, William. I told you he was trouble," she sobbed.

"He's more than that," William said as he sank down onto the side of the bed.

Annabelle sat next to Hale, "He's a brut. I told you not to tangle with him," she said softly while stroking William's arm.

"He's also dead," William said and looked slowly toward Annabelle. Slowly her mouth hung open. "Dead?" she repeated.

"Yes. Dead," William said and before Annabelle could ask any more questions, William placed his index finger over her lips. "I'll tell you what happened in good time," he tried to smiled. Annabelle also tried to smiled, but fear had now gripped her.


	17. Chapter 17

Doc had gathered the instruments and his note book so he could preform the autopsy on Jason Blackwell. At his point neither ha and Matt knew much about the man, just the rumours around town about the kind of individual he was. There wasn't much to say, other than he had a long list of people who are likely more happy that he's dead. What a legacy, Doc thought.

Doc picked up his black leather medical bag and walked to the door to pluck his hat off the coat tree. Doc placed the hat on his head and reached for the door just as it opened. Doc's eyebrows lifted as the sight of they beautiful young woman had caught him by surprise.

"Doctor Adams?" Charlene Boggs asked.

"Yes," the doctor said eyeing the woman from head to toe. She was dressed in a satin dressing gown and had facial make-up.

"My name Charlene," she looked nervously around the inside of the doctor's office, "and friend could use your help," she looked at the doctor.

"What kind of help," Doc asked.

"She was roughed up by a fella a few nights ago and I tried to get her help but she kept saying no. I'm worried about her," Charlene stated.

"And rightfully so, if a man has beaten her. Now where are you and your friend staying?" Doc asked with concern.

Charlene smiled, "You don't get around Dodge too often do you?" she almost giggled at the doctor's innocence. Doc shook his head no. "We are at the Double Duce," she smiled coyly. Doc wasn't naive and nodded, "I see," he said.

Doc knew of the Double Duce and some of its lascivious past. It was certainly one of Dodge's less respected businesses. Just the thought of entering the building gave Doc the creeps.

"Lead the way," Doc said as he followed Charlene out the door, down the stairs and up the street.

Charlene led the doctor to the front doors and then stepped through. Doc paused and looked around the street. He hoped that no one saw him enter the saloon. Quickly, Doc stepped into the establishment and the mere sight of the doctor in the building was enough to draw the crowd down to a murmur. Doc adjusted his hat to more of a slant so he didn't make eye contact with the men in the room. The doctor skirted around the outside of the room to the stairs where Charlene waited.

Doc cleared his voice as he took one step and then followed the woman up the stairs to the darkened hall. The only real light was from a window in an open room. The hall lighting was dim with oil lamps. Charlene guided Doc to Annabelle's room.

Doc stood beside the young lady as she rapped lightly on the door, "Annabelle, honey?" She listened for movement. "Annabelle, I brought Doctor Adams with me to look at your bruises," she stated. This time she heard noises and she looked over to Doc with a smile.

William quickly gathered his shirt, gun belt and boots and hastily moved behind the red silk screen. William tucked himself as far as he could into the corner.

"The door's unlocked," Annabelle said from the side of the bed and watched Charlene open the door into the room. Doc stepped through the door into the dark room, "You have very good friends," Doc said as he placed his medical bag on the bed next to Annabelle. "Charlene, here, said you got roughed up some," Doc placed his hands into his trouser pockets and looked at the young lady. Annabelle nodded.

"Well, then," Doc said, "let's get some light in here so I can look at you," he smiled and walked to the window and lifted the blind. Doc noticed that here was a male pungency in the room but chose not to say anything. As Doc walked back to the bed he caught a glimpse of William behind the screen. The doctor did his best not to make it look like he'd seen the wanted man.

"If you'll excuse us," Doc looked at Charlene.

"Oh, certainly, doctor," Charlene smiled and patted Annabelle on the hand before she left the room so that Doc could examine Annabelle.

Doc carefully examined the bruises on the young woman's face and he shook his head the whole time wonder how a man could be so vile. The doctor studies the sizes of the bruises and noted that Jason Blackwell's fist was alike a giant ball. Doc ticked his head, "Did he hit you anywhere else?" he asked Annabelle. Slowly she nodded, "Yes. He hit me here, several times," she side holding her sides.

"I need to look," he said and waited for Annabelle to lift her shift and expose her ribs and stomach. Doc was gentle as he poked her ribs and felt to see if any were cracked or broken, "You're lucky," he said and assisted Annabelle with her clothing. "Just keep resting," he said as he removed his eyeglasses.

Annabelle carefully laid back down on the bed and Doc pulled the sheets up for her, "Thank you doctor," she smiled.

Doc nodded and tucked his glasses case into his vest pocket, "I'm sure you've heard by now that Jason Blackwell was murdered," Doc said with a swipe to his moustache. He knew that William was likely listening.

"I did hear, yes," Annabelle looked a little more panicked.

Doc nodded, "Well, the killer is still on the run," Doc noted. "I'm sure it won't be too long before the marshal finds him," Doc stated.

William's jaw muscles flexed with growing anger and angst, yet he remained hidden behind the screen.

"Does the marshal know who did it?" Annabelle fished for more information.

Doc nodded, "Yes. I'm fairly certain that he knows who did it. There's been growing evidence," Doc said as he picked up his medical bag and began to leave. "Now you get some rest and have Charlene come and get me if you need me, alright?" the doctor smiled. Annabelle smiled, "Thank you," she tried to smile back.

Doc stepped out into the hall and closed the door. He bit at his lower lip and decided that he had to tell Matt that he'd located William Hale.

William stepped out from behind the screen and pulled his shirt on, "Looks like I better find another place to stay," he said in a hushed voice as he buttoned his shirt and watched out the window to make sure the doctor had left the saloon. He finally spotted Doc on the far side of the street walking back toward town. William was certain the doctor knew he was in the room – he was a foxy old man.

William's mind raced as he thought about the events that led up to the confrontation, and ones that follower which brought him to Wilbur and Ellen Jonas. "The marshal got them to talk," he said in an angered tone. "I told them I'd hurt them if they opened their mouths," he muttered as he pulled the belt tight for his gun belt.

Annabelle watched William and didn't say a word. She sensed that any word from her would just fall of deaf ears. She could see William's demeanour changing before her eyes – it in fact frightened her.

Annabelle's eyes followed William as he opened the window and crawled out onto the ledge and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc walked slightly quicker as he needed to tell Matt of his serendipitous findings back at the Double Duce. He wondered how matt was going to handle the situation. Then he wondered if maybe he tipped is hat too much. None-the-less, he was certain that Matt would get his man.

Doc stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jail just as Matt was about to leave, "Hi Doc. Are you done with the autopsy already?" Matt said as he pulled the wooden door closed behind him.

"Nope. Haven't even started," Doc said, "I was called out to the Double Duce," he stated.

"The Double Duce? Why?" Matt looked at the physician.

"One of the girls said that another was beaten up by Jason Blackwell. And she was," Doc ticked his head. "But she was lucky, if you can call it that," Doc then looked at Matt. Matt was frowning at the thought.

"But that's not all, Matt," Doc said, "While I was in Annabelle's room, I saw a man hiding behind her dressing screen. I could have sworn that it was William Hale," the doctor stated.

"William?" Matt repeated as a question.

Doc nodded, "I knew there was a man in the room and he'd been there for sometime," Doc said as he drew his hand across his moustache.

"And how did you know this?" Matt asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"The smell," Doc answered. "Maybe you should go and check it out," he said. "I'm heading over to Percy Crumps to look at the body," Doc said as he began to walk toward the undertaker's office. Matt tagged along for part of the journey and departed as the doctor prepared to enter Percy Crumps office, "I'll let you know of my findings, Matt," the doctor said.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt bid the doctor a farewell for the time being as he headed further up the street to the Double Duce.

Doc entered the undertaker's office and worked his way to the back room where Percy Crump has Jason Blackwell's body on ice. "Percy," Doc acknowledged as he noted that the undertaker was taking a break from the one business to work on his furniture business, "One day I'm going to have to have you look at a chair in my office," Doc stated as he admired the talents that Crump had.

"You just let me know when, Doc," Crump said as he stood straight. "Blackwell's body is in that room," he pointed with the chisel he left in his left hand. Doc nodded and proceeded through the heavy drapes. Blackwell was flat out and his big fists were still balled up next to his side. Just the look of the man gave Doc a chill when he thought of how he must had pounded on Annabelle.

Doc unbuttoned Blackwell's shirt to examine the entry wound make by the knife. Doc compared the knife to the angle of the wound and he couldn't figure how a man of Wallace Hale or his brother, William, could have stabbed the man at the angle. Doc twisted his mouth in thought as his eyes spotted a knife sheath, which was attached to Blackwell's gun belt, near the holster of the belt. Clearly in Doc's mind, it was for the same knife that was used to kill Jason Blackwell.

Doc assumed at this point that Blackwell lost the knife in the scuffle and whoever killed him, used his own knife on him. It was a ghastly wound as the knife had been buried into Blackwell's abdomen right to the guard.

Doc then examined the few bruises on Blackwell's chest and abdomen. By the looks of is, the other man likely took more punches than Blackwell received. Doc was about finished when he noticed Blackwell's right wrist. Doc picked up the man's limp limb and rotated it as he looked at the deep bruises caused by someone's tight hold.

Doc placed his hands and fingers in the same position that were on Blackwell's wrist. In order to do so, Doc had to stand with his back to the dead man. This action made the doctor ponder even more. Doc placed Blackwell's hand back down to his side and walked to the other side of the body.

Doc leaned closer to the body and looked at Blackwell's left sleeve. There appeared to have been some liquid at the crook of his arm. The doctor stood up and ran his right hand across his moustache in thought.

Percy Crump walked past the room and noted the puzzled look on the doctor's face, "Doc? Everything all right?" Crump asked.

Doc looked up at the undertaker, "Whoever stabbed Blackwell was fighting for his life. It was self defence," Doc stated.

"The marshal will find that very interesting," Crump stated.

"He most certainly will!" Doc added as he picked up a sheet and covered Blackwell. "I'd like Matt to see this for himself," Doc said and picked up his medical bag.

Matt stood in the doorway of Annabelle's room. Charlene hovered in the hall behind him. "I swear, marshal, William isn't here anymore," Annabelle sobbed. "He left here and looked really angry. He kept saying something about someone paying for telling you where he was hiding out.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together. "Did William say specifically who he was going to make pay?"

Annabelle shook her head, "I can't recall if he said anyone's name. I was so frightened that he might get mad at me if I asked too many questions," she continued to cry.

Matt cursed to himself, "He's going after Jonas, isn't he?" he asked Annabelle.

"I don't know! I honestly don't know," Annabelle sobbed. Charlene stepped past the marshal, "It's best if you go now, marshal," the young woman advised as she sat next to her friend on the edge of the bed. Matt pursed his lips and hastily left the room and quickly he dashed down the stairs. All heads in the room watched as the marshal headed out the door and across the street.

William Hale had reached the alley that separated the general store and the Long Branch Saloon. William looked around to see if any lawmen were in sight. The coast was clear and now he had to get into the general store unseen.

William made a dash for it, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jonas turned at the sound and his mouth slowly opened as he looked down the barrel of William Hale's gun. Jonas swallowed and backed away from William. The store owner was visibly shaken, "Put the gun down, William," Jonas motioned with his right hand.

"You opened your mouth and told the marshal and Doc where I was, didn't you?!" William was furious. Jonas shook his head no, "I didn't say a word, I swear," he swallowed again as his eyes darted between William's eyes and the gun.

William's nostrils flared with each heated breath, "I told you I would make you pay if you said anything," he growled and pulled the trigger. The shot purposely missed Jonas' left arm. Jonas jumped at the sound.

By now a crowd has gathered in the street outside the general store and Matt was nowhere to be seen.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt reached the store front just as another shot ran out from inside. The marshal pulled his gun and ordered the spectators to stand back as he had no idea what was going on inside the store. Festus swiftly came across the street pulling his holster on as he was likely trying to get some rest from watching the Jonas house all night.

"Matthew?"

"I heard two shots, where there anymore?" Matt looked around at the crowd. Louie Pheeters stood to one side, "I've only heard two myself, marshal," he said as he voice quivered. "It doesn't look good for Mr. Jonas," he stated.

"Oh, hush yer mouth," Festus snapped at Louie.

The second shot again was wide of Jonas' shoulder. "Please, William. Listen to me! I'm telling you the truth. I didn't tell marshal Dillon or Doc Adams where you were! I don't even know myself!" the store owner begged.

"Sure, just like you told me the "truth" about my Pa," William seethed. "You're nothing but a god-damned liar!" William yelled and pulled the trigger again, this time the bullet crease Jonas' left upper arm and he cringed, but wasn't going to back down. "William, please understand me. I am telling you the truth," he said through his shaking voice.

William rolled the hammer back again on his gun and prepared to fire when Matt kicked his way through the front door of the store. "Drop it," he ordered William. William's intense glare bore a hole through Wilbur Jonas. The store owner all of a sudden realised that William would likely hate him and mistrust him for the rest of their lives.

William's gun hand slowly lowered, "You might as well hang me right now, because I'm not planning on spending anytime behind bars for a man that beats up on women," William turned and looked at the marshal.

"A judge and jury will decide that," Matt said as he pulled the gun from William's hand and pushed him to the door into Festus' waiting hands.

Matt turned back, "Are you all right Jonas?" he looked at the shocked look in the store owner's eyes. Jonas just nodded.

As Matt was about to leave, Doc arrived, "Have a look at him will you?" Matt thumbed over his shoulder. "Bring him to the office once you're through with him," Matt ordered. Doc nodded. The tension in the street was raw. Doc watched through the crowd as Festus prodded William toward the jail house. Slowly the doctor's eyes came back to Wilbur Jonas, "You just can't seem to keep out of trouble lately," the doctor quipped, however the words fell on deaf ears as Jonas was trying to come top term of what had just happened.

The store owner sank down onto a barrel, "He was going to kill me, wasn't he?" he looked up at Doc. Doc shook his head no, "If he was going to do that, he'd of done that with the first shot," Doc said as he opened his medical bag to find some gauze to wrap Jonas' arm with.

Jonas looked up at the doctor and then down to his arm. He was at a complete loss for words. Doc worked quickly and tied the ends, "This is just temporary. Once Matt's through with you over at the jail house, I want you up to my office," Doc said as he patted Jonas on the shoulder and assisted the mercantile owner to his feet.

Without a word, Jonas walked out the door and across the street. He wasn't even sure he wanted to face William again, and yet the marshal wanted him in his office right away. Doc watched the store owner and then quickly grabbed his medical bag and headed across the street as well.

Wilbur Jonas entered the jail house and saw that both Wallace and William were seated at the small table in the middle of the room. William was dishevelled and inattentive. Wallace waited for Jonas and Doc to arrive.

Jonas lowered himself on the foot of the cot and waited for what the marshal had to say.

Doc walked slowly by the Hale brothers and placed his medical bag on Matt's desk. His crystal blue eyes studied William. The doctor waited for Matt to begin.

Matt pushed himself off the side of his desk and stood in front of William, "You're in serious trouble, you know," Matt said. "Jason Blackwell was found dead, and your brother was found holding the knife that killed him," Matt stated.

"I said I didn't do it," Wallace looked at William who was showing little emotion. Wallace looked up at the marshal and doctor, "What do I do now?" he asked.

Doc stepped forward and stood in front of William, "Take off your shirt," he said curtly.

William looked up at the doctor, "What?"

"You heard me. Take off your shirt," Doc said again. Matt, Festus and Jonas exchanged glances. They had no idea why Doc was asking William to do such a thing, yet Matt motioned to William to comply with the doctor's orders.

William slowly stood and removed his shirt and stood before the doctor, "You better have a good reason for this," he growled. Doc stopped what he was about to do and looked William in the eyes, "Do you want me to prove you didn't kill Jason Blackwell, or would you rather hang?" Doc said in a low and calculated tone. William looked over to his brother and then to the marshal, "I don't understand," he said.

"Well pay attention," Doc ordered as he asked Matt to join him. "Matt, see these bruises?" Doc asked as he examined the marks on William's neck and ribs. Matt nodded. "They were made by a big man. The same man that beat up Annabelle at the Double Duce," Doc said.

"So William and he had a fight because Blackwell beat Annabelle up," Matt said.

"Right," Doc smiled. "However, when I examined Blackwell's body, he had bruises on his wrist, as if someone was holding it tightly," Doc's eyes shifted to William. Suddenly there was a glimmer of hope in the young man's eyes. "Those bruises were caused by someone who was desperately fighting for his life. Correct William?"

Matt looked at William Hale and the man began to quiver, "I only wanted him to feel what is was like to be beaten up, after what he did with Annabelle," he snuffed back some tears. "He came at me with the knife after we had fought for several minutes. After he got me in a stranglehold, I thought I was going to die. I put every ounce of my remaining strength into redirecting his knife," William was tired and sat back down.

Doc patted the young man in the shoulder, "You still have some explaining to do," he said looking over to Wilbur Jonas.

William slowly looked back to the cot where Wilbur Jonas sat, "I guess I do," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt sat on the corner of his desk, "So, what you are saying, Doc, is that Wallace just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" This drew the attention of both William and Wallace.

Doc nodded, "As far as I can tell. Once William broke free of Blackwell's hold he made a run for it, which left Blackwell staggering in the alley. That's when Wally came along and Blackwell fell into his arms. To Blackwell he was the same man," Doc stated.

"That what the man said jist before he died, Doc," Festus spoke up.

"He was losing blood and disoriented by the time he'd reached the street. I can well imagine he was panicking," Doc said.

"I told you I didn't kill him," Wallace said to Matt with an edge to his voice – his eyes then shifted to his brother.

The office fell silent as William looked over to his brother. "I don't know what to say that can make this right again," he said to Wallace as he pulled on his shirt. William's eye held a sadness that was almost foreign to him, but he waited patiently as William tried to formulate his thoughts and words to express how he felt. A lump formed in William's throat as he looked at Wallace and then took him by the shoulders, "I'm so sorry that you went through this. I never meant it to happen," he tried to assure his brother.

Wilbur Jonas sat quietly on the end of the cot watching the two young men as William tried to explain himself. The store owner's eyes then cast to the floor and he could easily place himself in William's shoes. He'd been there before and now he wondered if the young man would realize what he'd been trying to tell him all these years was the truth. Jonas sighed.

William stood and slowly walked over to Jonas. He looked down at the older man on the cot; "Mr. Jonas?" his voice was soft. Jonas slowly looked at William but remained quiet.

William looked over to Wallace and the marshal. His eyes came back to Jonas, "Can I speak with you alone?"

Jonas looked around the room and wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be alone with William after all he had just been shot by the young man. Jonas nodded and slowly stood, "Are you okay, Jonas?" Doc asked. "I'll be fine, Doc. Thanks," the store owner said in a quiet voice.

William extended his hand and helped pull Jonas to his feet. The store owner kept a watchful eye on the young man as they walked to the back of the jail and sat on a bunk in one of the holding cells.

Jonas looked around at the iron bars, "It's been a long time since I've been on this side of any bars," he said with a tinge of remorse in his voice.

William looked at the bars, "I've never been behind bars. I suppose there have been times that I should have been," he said before he looked over and studied Wilbur Jonas' face. The store owner's eyes were intense as he was trying to patently wait for William to get on with what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Is this what it was like?" William asked. Jonas looked around the little cell and shook his head no, then he looked over to the man sitting next to him and shrugged, "Some what, I suppose," Jonas said.

"Tell me about it again," William asked.

Jonas studied the man's face. For once he saw something in William's eyes. Jonas nodded, "You know, what you are feeling right now, is how I felt, only worse. Your father was a very good friend of mine," Jonas said in a quiet voice. William looked down at his clasped hands and listened to every word that Wilbur Jonas spoke. Further and further he could feel himself understanding the tragic events that led to his father's death, and as he listened the words resonated with clarity like no other time. For the first time, William could place himself in Jonas' position and fully understand him without hatred. He understood that the man sitting next to him was in fact a hero and all these years he treated him like dirt.

Jonas could hear William swallow. The store owner himself was choking and holding back tears, "William, I can't tell how sorry I am about your father. I did everything I thought I could under the worst conditions. I'm sorry I didn't try harder," his voice trailed off.

"No, Mr. Jonas. You don't owe me an apology. But I owe you one - one for many years of misunderstanding and mistrust. I hope you forgive me," William looked Jonas deeply in the eyes. Jonas drew a deep breath and stood. He held his left arm with his right hand as it was now sinking in that the wound really hurt. Jonas exhaled and pursed his lips as he moved to the door.

William stood up behind him and began to think that the store owner was going to cast him to the wolves, or worse, the marshal.

Jonas turned sharply on his feet and look William in the eyes, "Yes. Yes, I'll accept your apology. But you had better apologize to Ellen as well. You gave us a fright the other night and she's lost sleep since you have been in town," Jonas' jowl muscles flexed. It was rare that he issued such orders.

William slowly nodded, "I've really missed a lot lately, haven't I?"

Jonas' left eyebrow rose, "I think they call that an understatement," he quipped.

William sighed, "I'm such a jerk," he looked down at the floor.

Jonas slowly lifted his good arm and wrapped it around the young man's shoulders, "Just misguided by youthful wanderlust, I think," Jonas slowly smiled, William looked up at the man and all of a sudden felt a warmness he'd not felt in years - it was almost paternal. "I'll see Mrs. Jonas right away," William said as the two men reentered the office.

"Not so fast, William," Matt stopped the young man. William's facial expression changed with the blink of and eye. Suddenly he looked like an animal trapped in a cage.

"Jonas. I need to know if you are pressing charges against William for damages to your store, shooting you and threatening you and Ellen," Matt said as he stood with his arms folded across his chest. William cringed.

Jonas rubbed his arm below the wound and looked at each man in the room before his eyes came back to Matt's, "No. I think William has learned his lesson," he slowly smiled. William and Wallace smiled as well.

Matt nodded, "That's what I figured," he smiled. "Now everyone out, I need to get some real work done here," Matt said as he opened the door. William and Wallace headed across the street toward the Jonases house. Doc took Jonas by his good arm and led him toward his office to mend his arm.

Festus stood in the doorway and smiled, "Ain't is great, Matthew?"

Matt nodded, "It sure is, Festus," Matt smiled as he started back to his desk.

"Matthew," Festus said as he turned back toward the marshal, "I think this is one of them times that caramel is at work," he smiled.

"Caramel?"

Festus nodded, "Jist like Doc once said. When you put out good vibes good thangs happen and when you put out bad ones, bad ones happen. Dont'cha see?" he waved his hands in a slightly flustered motion.

Matt thought a moment, "Aren't you sure you mean karma?" Festus paused and shook his head no, "It's caramel," he smiled and turned back out the door. Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Sure thing Festus," he bit his lip trying not to laugh as the deputy strut across the street. Matt just shook his head, "Caramel?"


End file.
